Two Warriors, New Love
by MercuryGoddess
Summary: This is a Mirai TrunksxUsagi & GohanxAmi Fic. Those are the main couples, but there are a lot more couples! PLEASE read the notes because I admit the story is kinda hard to follow if you skip some parts! Enjoy and please R&R!CHAPTER 12 UP!(10-12-03)
1. Prologue

Hey people!!! I'm the new kid on the block so please BE GENEROUS  
ON YOUR REVIEWS!!!! (*_*) Anyway, lets get something straight. This is a  
Mirai Trunks and Usagi/Gohan and Ami fic. If you don't like the paring,  
tough! Another thing, don't copy MY CHARACTERS!! I hate theives!! Ok, on  
with the fic!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you going to get is some lint!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Goku!!!," Chi-Chi yelled. " Can you go to the grocery store to pick up some  
food?"  
  
"Awww Chi-Chi, do I have to?" Goku said while coming in the kitchen. Chi-Chi  
fixed her death glare at Goku.   
  
"GOKU, I FIX THE FOOD, I DO THE WASHING AND THE LEAST YOU  
CAN DO IS GO TO THE GROCERY STORE! NOW GO!!"   
  
Chi-Chi grabbed her frying pan and gripped it tightly. An instant later, all  
you could see was a blur flying in the blue skies. Chi-Chi looked out the  
window and followed the blur with her eyes, then went to wash the dishes.   
  
'What am I going to do with my Goku?" she thought as she smiled and went  
back to the dishes.  
  
****************************************************************   
  
" Everything is up to plan, my lord."  
  
"Good, now I can pay Goku a little visit!"   
  
****************************************************************  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" Bulma yelled. "YOU BROKE THAT STUPID GRAVITY ROOM  
AGAIN AND YOUR GOING TO FIX IT!"  
  
"LISTEN WOMAN, I WILL NOT FIX THAT GRAVITY ROOM AND YOU  
WILL ADDRESS ME AS THE ALMIGHTY PRINCE OF SAIYAJINS!" Vegeta  
boomed.  
  
" I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF MONKEYS, YOU ARE  
GOING OT FIX THAT GRAVITY ROOM!"  
  
Vegeta and Bulma went back and forth until Trunks came in the room.   
  
"Okaasan, Otousan, what's the problem now? he asked.   
  
Bulma gave Vegeta one more glare, then looked at her lavender haired son.   
" Your arrogant otosan over there won't fix the gravity room!" she said.   
  
Trunks looked over to his otosan, who was muttering curse words under his  
breath.   
  
"That baka woman...."  
  
Bulma turned around and argued back and forth with Vegeta until a loud  
knocking pounded on the door. Trunks rushed to the door and opened it. A  
frightened Krillen stood at the door.   
  
What's wrong Krillen?" Trunks asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"HhhHe's.........at.......Goku's..........house!" Krillen said trembling.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta came over immediately.  
  
" Who, Krillen?" Vegeta said impatiently.  
  
"Ccce...."  
  
"WHO?!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Cell!"  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
Sorry everyone for the cliffhanger, but I will promise I'll get Chapter One  
out soon!! (Also, Sailor Moon fans, Usagi and her friends will be coming in the  
next chapter!) Ja ne minna!!!!!!!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	2. Two Warriors, New Love (1)

Hello again minna! How did you like the prologue? I hope it was to your  
satisfaction. (Also Gohan is NOT the Great Saiyaman in my story!) Anyway,  
on with Chapter 1!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
  
Chapter 1  
~Sailor Moon Dimension~  
  
"USAGI!" Luna yelled. "GET UP, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE  
SCOUT MEETING!" Luna looked at the sweating Usagi. She tossed and  
turned in her sleep   
  
~Dream~  
  
Usagi walked in the empty, large palace of Crystal Tokyo.   
  
'Where am I?'  
  
She walked down the hall and in to a room. "HUH??" she yelled. "NO, THIS  
CAN'T BE!"  
  
Darien and a unknown woman were kissing tenderly in the room. "Sweetie, it  
is time to go."  
  
"Alright, honey in a moment" he said. He kissed her lightly and went to the  
closet. "Hurry up and pack, we have to get out of here before Neo Queen  
Serenity comes" the women said.  
  
"Too late"  
  
Darien and the woman looked up and saw the Queen. Little Rini was right  
behind her, crying her little red eyes out.   
  
"I can't believe you thought you could get away with this," Serenity said.  
"From this point on, you are banned from this kingdom and this country. You  
and little slut over there can go somewhere else, except here. I don't care  
if you have no clothes or not, you just need to get out now, before I change  
my mind!"  
  
Darien trembled and grabbed the women's hand and headed out the door.  
"You know what? I changed my mind, you took to long," Serenity said. "I'll   
just kill you now!"   
  
She stretch her hand out and a bolt of electricity shot out of her hand.   
Usagi watch as the electricity hit Darien and the woman. All what was left  
was ashes on the ground. Rini turned and ran out the room.   
  
The Queen turned around and faced Usagi. Tears stained her pale face.  
"Please Usagi, you must watch Darien," she said. "You must talk to him  
before this happens."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Usagi yelled. " TELL ME!"  
  
"You will find out Usagi, soon enough."  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Usagi woke up screaming, with sweat pouring down her face.   
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
"Usagi! It's ok" Luna said. She jumped on the bed and rubbed her soft, furry  
body against Usagi's cheek. "Its ok, just tell me what happened."  
  
"IdreamedthatDarienhadcheatedonmyfutureselfandshekilledhimand..."  
  
"Hold up, Usagi! Go slow!" Luna said.  
  
"OK, Darien cheated on my future self and she killed him and the women and  
had warned me about him!"  
  
"Ok, Usagi go talk to him! Go to his apartment and talk to him. I'm sure this  
is just a dream and its never going to happen. Besides, he is the future King  
of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Your right Luna, I'll talk to him now."  
  
She put on her shoes and headed toward the door. Luna followed her closely.   
  
"No, you stay home, I have to talk to him alone. This dream may mean  
something."  
  
Luna looked as Usagi ran into the cold night.  
  
'Good luck, Usagi,' Luna thought. 'Good luck'  
  
****************************************************************  
~DBZ Dimension~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CELL IS AT KAKAROTT'S HOUSE!!" Vegeta yelled.  
" WE KILLED HIM ABOUT EIGHT YEARS AGO!!"  
  
Krillen trembled even more as Vegeta yelled at him."YOU HAVE TO BE  
LYING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"  
  
Trunks stared at Krillen and looked at Vegeta.   
  
"Otousan, we have to get over there!" he said.   
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks and nodded. They turned into Super Saiyajins and  
burst out the door.   
  
"Bulma, call Gohan," Krillen said. "Get him and Goten."  
  
Bulma rushed to the phone and press speed dial #3.   
  
"Hello?" a voice answered.   
  
"Gohan?" Bulma rushed. "Go over your father's house and tell Goten to go  
with you! Cell is over your house right now!  
  
"WHAT?!" Gohan yelled. "KUSO!!!!" *click*  
  
Gohan hung up the phone and grabbed Goten away from the refrigerator.   
  
"What the........." Goten said.   
  
"I'll explain later!" Gohan yelled. "Let's go to dad's house!"  
  
****************************************************************  
Usagi ran to Darien's apartment and ranged the doorbell.   
  
'I hope he's home," she thought. 'That's it! I'll use my spare key!"  
  
She rummaged around in her purse and pull out her keys.  
  
"Let's see......house keys......car keys.......ha, here they are!"  
  
She opened the door quickly and looked around. (*gasp*)  
  
"OH NO, DARIEN!!" Tears poured down her cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU!!"  
  
Darien was kissing the same unknown women from her dream! He looked up  
and slapped his hand against forehand.   
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"Darien, we were meant to be together and you destroy it all! I cannot  
believe you would do this to me!"  
  
"Usagi......"  
  
"NO, DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD TO ME!"  
  
"But...."  
  
She ran out of the small room in into the night. It started pouring down  
raining, but she didn't care.  
  
"Please Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto, take me to a place where I will be  
loved instead of this dreadful place."  
  
"Very well, Princess," a voice said.  
  
Usagi looked up as a white light engulfed around her.  
  
"Thank you, Pluto," she whispered. "Thank you."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Goku flew through the air with a shopping cart full of groceries in it.  
  
"I hope Chi-Chi doesn't mind that I brought the shopping cart!" He laughed  
heartily and landed at the door.  
  
"What in the...."   
  
His house was in shreds. Windows were broken, chairs are out the house like  
they were thrown. And there was Chi-Chi, in Cell's hand, spitting up blood.   
  
"CHI-CHI!" Goku yelled. He ran up behind Cell and punched him in the face.   
"YOU BASTARD!"   
  
Cell dropped Chi-Chi, leaving her in a crumpled heap. Goku ran and dropped  
by her side.  
  
"Goku, I *cough* love you and *cough* I always *cough* will........"   
  
"Chi-Chi," Goku whispered. "Don't talk, please."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled and took her last breath. "Goku," she said and died.   
  
"NO, CHI-CHI, NO!!!!!" Goku screamed. Small tears streamed down his  
cheeks. He glared at Cell.   
  
"YOU WILL PAY CELL, YOU WILL PAY!!!!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
That was hard for me to write Chi-Chi fans, it really was, but stay tuned ok?  
Chapter 2 will be out soon! Ja Ne!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	3. Two Warriors, New Love (2)

Hey minna! I'm SO sorry that I didn't get chapter 2 out sooner!! You know  
what writers' block can do to you! Anyway, now that we got that cleared.......  
on with the fic!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
(............) means author's notes  
  
Chapter 2  
~SM Dimension~  
  
"Where is Usagi?" Ami asked Luna.  
  
"She went to Darien's place to talk to him," Luna answered casually. " She'll  
be back soon enough."  
  
Ami looked out the window of Makoto's empty apartment. ' I'm worried  
about Usagi' she thought. ' Ever since Rei ran away, she been having  
nightmares.'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey guys are you ready yet?" Usagi hissed. "Oh, the doors opening!  
One....two.......thr......"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Usagi, Makoto, and Minako turned to look at Ami. " What is it?" an impatient  
Minako said.  
  
"Come here."  
  
The three walked towards the puzzled Ami. "Look at this letter," Ami said  
handing it to Usagi.  
  
Dear Scouts,  
I will not be coming to the birthday party you guys have planned  
for me. I'm sorry, but I'm going home, where I belong. Usagi, Ami, you will  
find out soon enough.  
  
Love,   
Rei  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears. ' What does she mean I will find out soon  
enough? '  
  
Makoto pounded her fist on the table. " How could she do this to us?" she  
yelled. "She's just a COWARD!"  
  
"Don't talk about Rei like that! She's a scout like us and we need to respect  
that!" Ami said. "We'll find out where she is."  
  
"Makoto's right, Ami," Minako exclaimed. " She ran away because she was  
afraid. You and I both know she is afraid to be a Sailor Scout and didn't  
even deserve to even be s Sailor Scout! And we are not going to scouts  
anymore either. I want to have some REAL fun for a change! Let's go,  
Makoto."  
  
Makoto and Minako walked out Rei's temple talking angrily about Rei. Usagi  
watched them go, then fell to the floor, crying.  
  
' Rei...... '  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Luna, I'm going for a walk," Ami said. She walked out the door and into the  
starry night. ' Rei, Greg, Makoto, Minako, where are you? '  
  
****************************************************************  
~DBZ Dimension~  
  
"Why are we going to otousan's house?" Goten whined. "I'm hungry!"  
"Stop your whining, Goten!" Gohan yelled. "Cell is at our house right now and  
otosan probably need some backup!"  
  
"Hey, didn't you guys beat him a long time ago?!" a shocked Goten said. "And  
you said you gave him the biggest Kamehameha wave ever?"  
  
"Yes, that's him." Gohan said casually. ' But how could he still be alive? '  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegeta and Trunks landed on the front lawn of Goku's house and ran inside.   
"Goku?" Trunks asked staring at him. Goku looked at Trunks with anger, hurt  
and confusion written all over his face. Then he looked at Cell, who laughed  
at the sight. "Awww, Goku's crying like a baby," Cell cooed. "And he is  
supposed to be one of the strongest in the universe!"  
  
Goku began powering up to a Super Saiyan, as he glared at Cell with a  
unforgivable hatred and flew outside. Cell followed him, but Goku  
disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?!" Cell boomed. He turned and looked around until he found  
the five Super Saiyans. (A.N: Now your probably wondering how did Gohan  
and Goten just showed up. Well, they had just arrived and Vegeta and  
Trunks ran outside.)  
  
"NANI!!!!" Cell yelled.  
  
"NOW!" Goku screamed.  
  
" BIG BANG ATTACK!"   
  
"FINAL FLASH!"   
  
"MASENKO!"   
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"   
  
"KA.....ME.....HA......ME.......HA!!!"   
  
All of the blasts formed into one and hit Cell directly on the center of his  
body.  
  
"Noooooo!!!"  
  
Cell disappeared in the bright blue light of "ki", not leaving any trace of his  
power.  
  
"That all to make him stay in hell!" Vegeta said. Goku and Gohan laughed  
loudly and was soon joined by Trunks.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ami continued to walk until she saw a bright white light near the trees. ' I  
better get over there! ' She ran over towards the light and jumped in the  
center. She saw two faint images inside. " That looks like ...... USAGI!" she  
yelled.  
  
The images looked toward her and waved her to come here. Ami walked  
slowly and was soon engulfed in a brighter light.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Gohan ran in the house and knelt down near his mother. "Mom?" he  
whispered. " Mom, wake up!"  
  
He started shaking her lightly, then hard. Goku grabbed Gohan's arm and  
brought him closer.  
  
"Gohan, *sigh* she's dead."  
  
Gohan looked at the body, then back at his father. Trunks bowed his head  
and Vegeta looked at Goten, who was smiling.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HAPPY BOY?!" Vegeta yelled. "YOUR MOM JUST DIED!"  
  
Goten glared at Vegeta , then looked at the other three Saiyans, " I'm not  
sad because we can bring her back with the Dragonballs! We can find them  
with Bulma's Dragonball Radar and we also get two more wishes with that!"   
  
Gohan smiled immediately and jumped up. "That's a great idea, Goten! Let's  
go!"   
  
They both busted out the door, leaving Goku, Vegeta and Trunks behind. ' I  
hope they find the Dragonballs soon. ' Goku thought. ' I miss Chi-Chi already.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" *thump*  
  
Usagi and Ami landed on the top of each other in the middle of a forest.   
Usagi scrambled to her feet and dusted herself off.  
  
"OWW........my head!" Usagi cried.  
  
Ami stood up, dusted herself off, then looked at Usagi. "Its ok,  
Usagi-chan." Ami comforted. Usagi hugged her best friend, then started  
walking. "Let's find the nearest building," she said. Ami nodded and the two  
walked through the the thick forest of trees. ' This place looks so nice,'  
Usagi thought. ' I hope this is a good place to stay.'  
  
*****************************************************************'  
  
Gohan and Goten rushed to Capsule Corp. "Bulma!" they yelled. "Come here."  
Bulma rushed down the hall. "Nani?! It is Vegeta? Trunks?"  
  
"No, we just need the DragonRadar." Gohan answered. "Vegeta and Trunks  
are fine."  
  
"Oh ok, I'll go get it."  
  
Bulma walked down the hall and into her office and got the radar. "Thanks  
alot, Bulma!" Goten said. "We'll see ya later!"  
  
A couple of minutes later, the two boys were blasting off in Super Saiyan  
form. "Ok where's the first Dragonball?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Black Forest."  
  
"Ok, let's go!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"SERVANT!"  
  
"Hai, my lord."  
  
"Have the four been awakened?"  
  
"N......noo my lord." ( Please someone tell me how to say no in Japanese!  
Please?)   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! AWAKEN THEM!"  
  
"Hai, right away!"  
  
' My ultimate destruction awaits! Princess Serenity, Princess Amnia( This is  
Ami's formal name.), Princess Relena ( And this is Rei's), and those petty Z  
fighters will pay the price for what they have done to me.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Usagi and Ami walked down the trail, looking for the nearest city. "Where is   
Pluto?" Usagi asked. "Wasn't she supposed to be with us?"  
  
"Maybe," Ami said.  
  
They kept walking until they reached a stream. "It's no use," Usagi whined.   
" We're lost." She sat down her head and buried between her knees.   
  
"If only I wasn't such a crybaby........." She looked up at Ami. "........... I would  
have kept Darien." Ami sat next to her best friend. "Its ok, Bunny." Usagi  
smiled at her friend, remembering the nickname given to her. Memories  
flooded into her mind as she remembered. The time they first met....... the  
battles they died and fought in........ her daughter Chibi-Usa. ' Chibi-Usa  
doesn't exist anymore,' she thought. She cried harder just thinking about it.  
' What would I do without Chibi-Usa? '  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegeta walked back and forth impatiently. ' What is this power Kakarot  
has? For the last nine years, I have trained to become stronger and more  
powerful than Kakarot. He's always a step ahead. I have to have that  
power.'  
  
Goku leaned against the wall looking at the floor while Trunks took a short  
nap. Vegeta looked at Trunks, then turned to Goku.   
  
"Kakarot, do you want to spar?" he asked.   
  
"Yea, sure." Goku replied.  
  
The two Saiyans walked outside and into a grassy area. Trunks soon woke up  
and followed them. " It would be more interesting if you guys were in the  
gravity room."  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked towards the young Saiyan. "Do you think fight me in  
300 times gravity?" Vegeta taunted.  
  
Goku smirked at Vegeta and folded his arms. "Are you ready?"  
  
Vegeta's smirk disappeared. "We'll see."  
  
He shot up in the air and flew towards Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goku  
glanced towards each other and flew towards Capsule Corp.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*beep, beep, BEEP*  
  
"We're getting closer," Goten said. "Its..........RIGHT THERE!  
  
Gohan and Goten landed on the fertile soil and start running towards the  
shining object.  
  
'Wait!' Gohan thought. He stopped immediately. ' Someone's power is draining  
fast. I have to get over there.'  
  
"Goten, I'll be right back," Gohan said hurriedly. He ran off to the sign of  
the power.  
  
Ami's POV  
  
'What am I going to do? Usagi's getting weaker by the moment!'   
  
I laid my friend down in a grassy area. I looked at my unconsious friend and just  
wondered what would happen to us. Suddenly, the trees swayed and male  
muscular figure came running towards them. (I'm so sorry, but I had to add  
that! *blushes* He is SOO cute! *_~ )  
  
I looked up, praying and hoping he's good. ' He is to cute!' The stranger   
interrupted my thoughts and stopped in front of Usagi, looking at her then   
me with concern.  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
I ran though the dark forest in search of the draining power. 'This person is  
very powerful! Could it be a new enemy? Naw, this power is too pure and full  
of innocence.'   
  
I continued to run until I saw two faint figures nearby. I stopped in front of  
the blonde and faced the blue-haired girl. "Are you guys ok?"  
  
The girl with the blue hair looked up at me.   
  
' She is.....'   
  
"My friend......" the girl said interrupting my thoughts. "She's hurt....."  
  
"Ok, I'll take her back to a friend of mine's. She probably can help. Oh, and  
my name is Gohan."  
  
The girl looked at me debating if she should tell me her name. "My name is  
Ami." she replied. She stood up and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
I gazed into her eyes and just got lost in the deep ocean of blue. The girl  
looked back at me and smiled weakly. "You better hurry and take her,  
before she gets weaker." I snapped back to reality and picked her the blonde,  
then walked towards Ami and grabbed her waist. "Let's go."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I'll get Chapter 3 out sooner than I did Chapter 2! I swear! Also, R&R!!!!!  
  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	4. Two Warriors, New Love (3)

Hello Minna! I am VERY PLEASED at how many reviews I got! But I want  
more! Sorry it took me so long to get it out. I was very busy! So here is  
Chapter 3! Oh, if you really want to know, here are the ages. The ages are  
kinda messed up, but this is MY STORY! Ok, on with the fic!   
  
  
Mirai Trunks- 22  
Usagi-21  
Gohan- 21  
Ami- 20   
Trunks- 18  
Goten- 17   
Chi-Chi- 41  
Goku- 42  
Vegeta- 43  
Bulma- 43  
  
(More ages with be posted in the further chapters!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
(............) means author's notes  
*...........*means an action  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gohan picked up Ami and flew slowly out of Black Forest. " *gasp*..........How  
can you.....fly?"Ami asked, completely stunned. "This is defying gravity.......  
that's not possible! " Gohan smiled at Ami. They looked at each other for a  
while, then Ami looked away at the scenery under her. "This is a beautiful."  
she said changing the subject. Gohan chuckled to himself. He knew exactly  
what she was doing. He played along with it. "Yea....you see everything  
blossom when you live near the forest. Ami looked around skiming the area.  
  
Gohan stopped suddenly and shot towards the ground. "We're here." he said.   
Ami looked at the building named Capsule Corperation, then started to run  
inside.   
  
"Wait!" Gohan yelled. He bolted inside and looked for Ami. "Ami!" he yelled.  
"Where are you?  
  
"She's over here!"  
  
Gohan ran towards the voice and found Ami on a cot. "What happened to her  
Bulma??  
  
"She ran in, got on her knees and begged me to help a girl and she said you  
had her. She cried and shook so violently, that I put her on a cot."  
  
Gohan looked at the blue-haired girl, who shivered as she tossed and turned.   
He smiled and walked next to the cot. Pulling the covers over her, he gazed  
at her for a few minutes. ' Who is she really? '  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegeta just arrived at home and barged through the door. "Bulma!" he yelled.  
"Bulma!" He walked to Bulma's office and looked inside. She wasn't there. He  
walked to the medical wing and saw Bulma and Gohan leaning over two beds.  
  
"Who or what are you taking care of?" he asked.  
  
Bulma and Gohan turned around. "These two girls." Bulma said in an annoyed  
voice.   
  
Vegeta walked towards Bulma and wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist.   
Bulma looked behind her in shock and Vegeta kissed her passionately. "  
Bulma-chan......"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?" she said lovingly.  
  
"Could you..................fix the gravity room?"  
  
Bulma broke from the trance and slapped Vegeta hard. "YOU.......BAKA!!"  
She stomped out the room leaving a knocked-out Vegeta on the floor.   
  
(Please Vegeta-fans, don't flame me or anything. I couldn't resist!)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Goten picked up the last Dragonball. ' Where is Gohan? ' he thought. ' He  
should have been back by now. '  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Goten, I'll be right back!" Gohan said hurriedly.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
' Well, I'll check with Bulma.' he thought.   
  
He flew up in the air with the seven Dragonballs.  
  
~ A few minutes later ~ ( I'm being lazy.)   
  
Goten landed on the front lawn of C.C. "Bulma! Where's Gohan-kun?"  
  
"I'm in here!"  
  
Goten ran towards the voice to find Gohan next to two girls. "Gohan-kun,  
who are they?" he said., pointing to Usagi and Ami. "Wait, they're waking  
up!" Ami slowly opened her eyes and stared into Gohan's eyes. She rose up  
slowly, holding her blanket to her chest. "Usagi-chan......" she whispered.   
Gohan turned and looked at the blonde. She also had awakened, with her  
blanket to close to here chest. She looked at Ami with happiness and the  
two hugged each other like there was no tommorrow. "Bunny!" Ami yelled.  
  
"Ami!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
Gohan and Goten looked at the two best friends. "Awwww, isn't that a Kodak   
moment!"   
  
Everyone turned around to the voice. Vegeta stumbled, trying to get up.  
  
"Gohan, who are these weak bakas?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Usagi and Ami's eyes flashed dangerously. "You don't even know us, so how  
can you call us weak?" Ami asked angerly. She wrapped the sheet around her  
and got out of the bed. Usagi stared at Vegeta and memories flooded her  
head. ' Who does he remind me of? '  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Serenity-chan, are you done changing yet?"  
  
"Yea, hold up.....OK! I'm ready!" Serenity said.  
  
She came out with her white princess dress on, her hair up in her legendary  
hairstyle. Her tiara sat in front of her ogandas and her crescent moon moon  
glowed brightly. She walked up to the small teenage boy, her dress trailing  
behind her.  
  
"You look........beautiful," the boy complimented.  
  
"Thank you," she replied twirling her dress around. "Vegeta-sama."  
  
~End Flashback~   
  
"Is your name.............Vegeta?" Usagi asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at Usagi in shock. "Yes, why?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. She wrapped her sheets around her and jumped into  
Vegeta's arms. "VEGGIE-CHAN!!"  
  
Vegeta smiled (He didn't smirk, he SMILED! Its kind of scary, but oh well!) at  
the old nickname. "Bunny-chan."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Goku and Trunks landed and ran into the house. " Vegeta is in this room with  
Gohan and Goten." Bulma said. "Thank you, okaasan,"Trunks said. Goku  
nodded to Trunks and followed Bulma. " *gasp* VEGETA!"  
  
Vegeta, Usagi, Ami, Gohan, and Goten turned their heads towards Bulma.   
Usagi let her arms fall from Vegeta's neck and Vegeta glared at Bulma.   
"What woman?" he asked angerly.   
  
"You know that girl?!" she asked.  
  
Usagi smirked and rested her hands on Vegeta's chest. "I am not a girl, I am  
a woman. My name is Serenity. You may call me Usagi. Please let me  
explain."  
  
Bulma was shocked by the extreme politeness by her and calmed down. "Ok,  
explain."  
  
Usagi started from the way beginning, from meeting Vegeta to being  
reincarnated. Ami soon took over talking about her past life. Gohan, Goku,  
and Goten looked at them in surprise, for they thought they had life like no  
one else. Vegeta smirked at Usagi, while Bulma looked at Ami. ' She looks  
familar.' she thought.  
  
"So that is the whole story!" Ami said.  
  
"Wow! You have been through a lot." Gohan said.  
  
Ami smiled at him, then look at Usagi. " Bunny-chan, we have no place to  
stay."  
  
"You could stay at our place," volunteered Trunks. "But only one of you could  
stay, since we don't have that much room."  
  
"Bunny-chan can stay with us," Vegeta said. "Ami-san could stay at Gohan's  
place."  
  
All eyes turned to Gohan. "Yea, I guess."  
  
"Doomo Arigato," Ami said politely. "But I have no clothes."  
  
"No prob!" Bulma spoke up. "Me, you, and Bunny can go shopping!"  
  
"Bunny, let me show you your room," Trunks said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Trunks left with Usagi, Vegeta and Bulma behind him. "So, I guess we will  
see my apartment." Gohan said nervously. Goku looked at his son and put on a  
cheery face.   
  
"Yea, we could do that, but I'm hungry!"  
  
Gohan and Goten sweatdropped. " Ok, otousan, let's ask Bulma."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Future  
  
"Okaasan, I have to go."  
  
"Be carful!"  
  
"I will."  
  
The time machine disappeared in the night as Bulma walked inside.  
  
"Be very careful, Trunks."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"My lord, the four have been awakened."  
  
"Good! Now get Makoto and Minako! They are the next step to victory!"  
  
"Hai, my lord."  
  
****************************************************************  
Gohan, Goten, and Ami walked in the kitchen where Bulma, Vegeta, and Usagi  
were talking. Vegeta looked at Usagi while she and Bulma talked like best  
friends. Goku walked in the kitchen, scratching the back of the his head.  
"Bulma...........do you.......?"  
  
"Hai, Goku-san. Actually, we were just getting ready to go on a pinic. Do you  
and your family want to go? I'll call Chi-Chi."  
  
Goku bowed his head, his hair covering his face. Usagi looked at Goku.  
  
"She's..............dead."  
  
Bulma stared at Goku, then fainted into her husband's arms.  
  
"I have the Dragonballs!" Goten remembered. "Let's bring her back now!"  
Goten sprinted outside and took out the seven Dragonballs. He set them on  
the ground and watched them glow. "Hey, minna-san!" he yelled.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Ami and Usagi ran outside. "Otousan, can you summon  
the Dragon?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku nodded and walked towards the seven balls.  
  
"WE SUMMON YOU, SHEN-LONG!!"  
  
The Dragonballs glowed brightly and a huge bright light formed into a  
dragon shape. Goku and Gohan smiled, and Ami and Usagi's jawdropped.   
Shen-long appeared, looking at Goku.  
  
"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon, what is your first wish?" the  
Eternal Dragon bellowed.  
  
"Shen-long, my wife was killed by Cell. Can you please bring her back?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The Dragon's eyes glowed and soon sopke.  
  
"Your wish has been granted."  
  
Goten jumped into the air and hugged his father. "I'll be back!" he yelled and  
shot off towards his house.  
  
"What is your second wish?" the Eternal Dragon bellowed.  
  
"Can you fix my house back to the way it was before Cell came?"  
  
"Hai.............your wish has been granted."  
  
"Yahoo!" Goku yelled happily. He blasted on home. Usagi and Ami looked after  
him.   
  
"What is your third wish?"  
  
Usagi and Ami looked at each other. "WE WANT SOME NEW CLOTHES!!"  
they yelled. (Ami want clothes?!)  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped. "Your pathetic!" he told them. Usagi smiled sweetly at  
him.  
  
"Your wish has been granted."  
  
A rack of clothes appeared beside them.  
  
"Cool!" Usagi said rolling the rack into Capsule Corperation.  
  
Bulma, who had woke up a long time ago, followed Usagi into the house.  
"Wait, I want my clothes!" Ami yelled. Gohan laughed.  
  
"What did I miss?" (Ok, here he is........)  
  
Gohan turned around. "Trunks!"  
  
Mirai Trunks walked up and shook Gohan's hand. "You have grown alot!"  
  
Gohan smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. You too."  
  
"Gohan-kun, can you take me to your apartment now?  
  
Mirai Tunks and Gohan turned around and faced Ami, who carried a whole  
bunch of clothes. Gohan blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Would you...introduce me?" Mirai Trunks asked, giving Gohan a sly look.  
  
"Ami-san, this is Trunks."  
  
Ami looked behind her, then looked at Mirai Trunks. "Trunks is in the house,"  
she said confused.  
  
"I'll explain it later. Come on, I'll take you to my place." Gohan walked up to  
Ami, grabbing her waist and flew slowly in the air. "I'll see you later, Trunks."  
  
Mirai Trunks waved, then walked in the building. Bulma and Usagi were  
cooking, and carrying on a conversation, while Vegeta and Trunks sat  
impatiently. "Hey guys!" he said in a cheery voice. Everyone turned toward  
him. Vegeta stood up breaking the table and Bulma ran and hugged him.  
"Trunks-chan, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. I........"  
  
"Why didn't you visit earlier?"  
  
"I would have, but........"  
  
"Nonsense! Here, come meet my friend."  
  
Bulma took his hand and dragged towards Usagi."This is Vegeta's best friend,   
Usagi." Usagi bowed and shook his hand. "Usagi, this is Trunks."  
  
"Konnichi wa!"  
  
The two looked at each other for a while.  
  
~Usagi POV~  
  
' He is SO kawii! No, I thought that way about Mamo-baka! I better try to keep  
them thoughts out of my head!  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said sweetly.  
  
"So, your Vegeta's best friend?" he asked looking at Vegeta, then me. "How  
did you get to be best friends?"  
  
"Well, in our past lives, I meet him at a festival for the princes and  
princesses from around the universe.........."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Princess Serenity walked around looking for someone to talk to. ' This place  
is so boring! All of the princes and princesses are.........SNOBBY! '  
  
She continued to walk until she saw a small boy, about her age. He had the  
weirdest hair ever, and he looked like he was going to kill someone.  
  
She decided to take a risk and walked up to him.  
  
"Hello! How are you today?" she asked politely.  
  
"Fine, now go away!" he repiled sharply.  
  
The princess stepped back, with shock. 'How could someone be so rude?!  
Well, I'll be mean to him!'  
  
"You know, I shouldn't be talking to you since your a weakling!"  
  
Vegeta glared at her, then smirked. "Really? Then I guess that's why you  
don't talk to yourself."  
  
Serenity turned around and glared at this strange boy.  
  
"Well, in my book, your still a scrawny, chicken-legged weakling."   
  
"Nani!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
Vegeta walked up to Serenity and grabbed her hair.  
  
"Let's see how weak I am." Vegeta sneered. "Princess."  
  
He spinned around, throwing the Princess into a nearby fountain. He  
smirked with satisfaction, even though lots of princes and princesses stared  
at him in disbelief. Then, the fountain's water shot up and formed  
surrounding a glowing bright light. The water soon cleared showing Princess  
Serenity, very angry. Vegeta smirked, then flew towards and the two  
entered into a fierce hand to hand combat.  
  
"Your pretty good for a girl." Vegeta said while throwing a punch.  
  
"And your pretty good for an arrogant prince." Serenity said throwing a kick.   
The two attacks collided creating a strong force between them. The two  
seperated to rest.  
  
"What's your name, girl?"  
  
"Princess Serenity of the Lunarian Race. What's yours?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race."  
  
"You're one of the most strongest races." Serenity said amused.  
  
"And you're one of the most powerful races."  
  
"So, Prince Vegeta, have you visited any of the rides yet?  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Wanna go with me?"  
  
"..................Only if you spar with me afterwards." (*sweatdrops* Typical  
Vegeta)  
  
" Ok, deal."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"We rode all the rides and talked until it was time to go. After that we kept  
on touch."  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at Bulma. " Did you know, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma nodded no, then looked at Usagi.  
  
"Ok, let's eat."  
  
Usagi, Vegeta, and Mirai Trunks sat at the table and waited for Bulma to fix  
some food.  
  
Trunks walked with Bra behind him. "Trunks!" Bra yelled, running up to him  
and hugging him tight.  
  
"Bra! Good to see ya!" Mirai Trunks said. "You too, Trunks."  
  
Trunks walked to Mirai Trunks and shook his hand. "I see you've gotten  
older," Trunks said. "Yea, I'm getting old," Mirai Trunks said. Usagi looked  
at the two back and forth with a dumbfounded look on her face.   
"What......Trunks...............Trunks................but......"  
  
Everyone laughed at the shocked Usagi. "I guess I should explain," said Mirai  
Trunks.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Gohan flew to his apartment with Ami in his arms. "There it is." Gohan said.   
Ami looked up to see a big building with a balcony in the back. In the back,  
it also had a small lake covered by some nearby trees. "Wow, Gohan-kun,  
how can you afford this? It's so beatiuful!"  
  
"Bulma-san gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday. It also was a  
'Gohan's-going-away-to-college gift.' She also pays the bills."   
  
"Oh, I would love to get an apartment for my *eyes widened* eighteenth..........  
birthday."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Ami-chan, I got something for you."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Open your eyes!"  
  
Ami opened her eyes to be in front of his apartment. "Greg-chan, WHAT  
KIND OF BIRTHDAY GIFT IS THIS?!"   
  
"Ami, this is your birthday gift."  
  
Greg got down on one knee, holding a musical box. He opened the box and  
the tune "My Only Love" played as a big diamond ring turned in a circle.   
"Ami-chan, you are my one and only and I want you to spend the rest of my  
life with me. Will you marry me?"  
  
Ami's eyes flooded with tears. "YES!!" She jumped on Greg and showered his  
face with kisses. Greg smiled and spun her around.  
  
~Wedding Day~  
  
"Ami's getting married!" shouted Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Yea! This is cool and Ami, you look beautiful!" Usagi said.  
  
Ami blushed at the compliment, then looked in the mirror. ' This is the  
happiest day of my life! '  
  
Soon, Darien came in. "Bad news, Greg hasn't showed up yet." Ami looked at  
Darien and put on a weak smile. "He'll show."  
  
~2 hours~  
  
Ami sobbed quietly in Usagi's arms. "How could he?"  
  
Usagi looked, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Ami, you don't derserve  
this! You should go find him."  
  
"No, I want to be alone."  
  
"Ok." Usagi left the weeping girl in the dressing room.  
  
' This must be the worst day for her.'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ami shook violently, from the horrible memory. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!" she  
yelled.  
  
Gohan looked at the crying girl. "NANI?!"  
  
Ami's hair flickered blonde and her eye, turqoise. Then, she fainted. "She's  
a Saiyan?!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Yea.........I'm evil. Sorry! (*_*) NEwayz, I'm getting ready to start typing  
Chapter 4! And I released my e-mail address, so e-mail me sometimes!  
  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	5. Two Warriors, New Love (4)

Hey peoples!! All I have to say right now is that I want some more reviews! Ok?  
Alright! Also , I'm going to answer some questions I got in some of my  
reviews: Naishinnou wanted to know how Cell was resurrected. Well, Cell was  
resurrected by the enemy and I can't tell you who that enemy is yet! (*_*)  
Also, she wanted to know who Greg was. Greg was from the first series of  
Sailor Moon. He was kinda of Ami's first crush and then he had to leave. I  
just brought him back in this story. Alright, you guys are probably like  
let's get this over with so........on with the Chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
(............) means author's notes  
*...........*means an action  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Goku and Goten ran into their house and looked for Chi-Chi. Goten looked  
upstairs while Goku looked downstairs. "CHI-CHI-CHAN!!" he yelled. "Yes?"  
Goku ran to the voice and ended in the kitchen. "Chi-Chi!" he yelled as he ran  
to her. He embraced Chi-Chi in a bear hug. "That Cell had it coming."  
Chi-Chi boosted. Goku laughed heartily and kissed Chi-Chi on the forhead.   
"I'm sure you did."  
  
Goten walked in the kitchen. "Okaasan! Good to see you." He walked up and  
hugged her. "Come on, you have to meet some people at Bulma's place."  
  
"Really? Who?" she said, anxious to know.  
  
"You'll find out." Goku said entering the conversation. "They're very nice."  
  
"Ok! What are we waiting for? Let's go meet these people!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Gohan looked at the unconsious Ami on the couch. ' She's a Saiyan! How can  
that be?! ' he thought. He looked at the unconsious girl. ' Kami, she's  
beautiful. I don't even know her and I...........feel like I love her. '  
  
Soon, Ami woke up and looked at Gohan. "What happened to me?" she asked.  
  
"You turned blonde and blue-eyed when you got angry." he said putting it in  
simplier terms.  
  
"What does that mean? I know you know."  
  
"Its means you turned to a Super Saiyan."  
  
' A Super Saiyan?! The strongest race! That can't be! I'm Mercurian! Princess  
Amnia! '  
  
"I see your shocked. Why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I just can't believe it...................."  
  
"Well, we'll talk about it later. Right now, let me show you to your room and  
everything."  
  
Ami nodded and followed Gohan down the hall. "This is your room and across  
the hall is the bathroom. Use the intercom to call me if you have some  
questions or anything and I took the liberty to put up your clothes."  
  
"Arigato," Ami said as she walked in her new home. She sat on her bed and  
looked at her surroundings. Then, she turned and looked at Gohan. "I'll be in  
the kitchen making dinner if you need me." Gohan said. Then he walked away.   
' Gohan, he is so nice, caring and kind-hearted,' Ami thought. ' He's very  
kawii too! ' She blushed at the thought. ' I have a feeling we're going to be  
very good friends. '  
  
"DINNER'S READY!" Gohan's voice ranged.  
  
Ami smiled to herself. "He does everything. Cooks, flies.........." she whispered  
to herself.  
  
"Coming!" she yelled back.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Usagi stared at Mirai Trunks when he was finished the story. "I thought I  
have been through the worst." she said. Mirai Trunks looked at Usagi.   
"Well, everyone goes through some hard times."  
  
"Yea, I guess your right."  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Bulma hurried to the door and opened it. "CHI-CHI!" Bulma yelled while  
squeezing her tight. "When Goku told me you were dead, I could not believe  
it............."  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma rambled on for a few more minutes until Chi-Chi  
mentioned the "new" people. "Oh yea, come meet Vegeta's best friend,  
Usagi." Usagi directed her attention to Chi-Chiand bowed deeply. Chi-Chi's  
jawdropped."VEGETA'S BEST FRIEND?! IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "Yea, its possible." Usagi responded. "This is what  
happened........" and Usagi told her story once again. Chi-Chi looked at her  
with every kind of emotion. "So your the Princess of the Moon?"  
  
"Hai, I am."  
  
"And your the Queen of the Earth in your dimension?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"...........Sugoi!" Mirai Trunks said. Usagi looked towards him and smiled. They  
looked at each other for a while until Chi-Chi broke their stare. "So, where  
is the other girl?"  
  
"Oh, she's at Gohan's place." Usagi said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Chi-Chi said suspiously. "Maybe I'll go over there and visit."  
  
Chi-Chi walked out the door with Goku, Goten and Bulma following her. Usagi  
shrugged her shoulders and went to Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Trunks-kun, can you teach me how to fly? I can't fly without my wings."  
  
"Ummm, sure." he said nervously. "We'll start right now."  
  
He got up from his seat, walked to Usagi and grabbed her hand. He dragged  
her outside on the lawn.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ami slowly ate her dinner while looking at her T.V. Gohan walked in the  
doorway, and knocked on her door. "Are you ok?" he asked. She looked up  
from the T.V. "Yea, I'm alright." she answered. Gohan walked in and sat on  
her bed. "What are you watching?"  
  
"A swim tournament."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gohan and Ami sat and watched the tournament for a while. After it was  
over, Ami laid down and looked at the ceiling. "What's on your mind?" Gohan  
asked.  
  
"Makoto, Minako, Rei,.............Greg.." she said crying softly.  
  
Gohan couldn't resist. He pulled Ami to a warm embrace. "Shhhh...don't  
worry, everything is going to be fine."  
  
Ami looked up at Gohan and sapphire eyes met coal black ones. Ami leaned  
upward, wanting a kiss. "Gohan....." she whispered. Gohan leaned downward  
until........  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
' KUSO! ' he cursed in his mind. He got up from a very comfortable position  
(*_~) and sprinted to the door. He opened the door. "Okaasan, good to...."  
  
"Where is she, Gohan?" Chi-Chi demanded.  
  
Gohan scratched his head nervously. "In the guest room."  
  
Chi-Chi walked down the hall while the others were coming in. "She's back to  
her over-protective self again," he muttered.  
  
Chi-Chi walked in the guest room to find a blue-haired girl laying on the bed,  
weeping. She felt sorrow immediately for this girl.  
  
"Awww, what's wrong?"  
  
Ami looked at the black-haired woman. "Who are you?" she asked silently.  
  
"My name is Son Chi-Chi. I'm Gohan's okaasan."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. My name is Mizuno Ami."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled and started talking about the good days when Gohan was  
young. Ami laughed and felt sorry for Chi-Chi, for what she has been  
through. After a while, Ami told about her life and by the time she was  
done, she was in tears.  
  
"It's ok, Ami-san. Everything will be ok." She hugged Ami in a motherly  
embrace and rocked her back and forth.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Makoto and Minako walked down the streets of Hollywood. "This is so much  
funner than fighting crime." Makoto said. "I am having so much fun on my  
cooking/gardening show."  
  
"Yea, me too. Acting is so much fun and it's not fighting! I play a model on  
Sunset Beach and there is this hot guy that I think likes me!"  
  
Makoto and Minako talked for a while until Minako reached her studio.   
"Well, I have to go. We're doing the scene when I drown and get rescued by  
a cute lifeguard! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Minako turned around and fell against a hard body. She looked up, with a  
scowl on her face. "Hey, watch where your going!"  
  
The dark figure smirked at her and grabbed her by the neck." Minako......" he  
growled. Minako's eyes widened in fear. "Minako!" Makoto yelled. She  
charged at the figure and kicked him in the face. This had no effect on the  
figure, but it made him mad. He glared at Makoto, then punched her leaving  
her unconsious. "Makoto!" Minako yelled.  
  
Makoto was consumed in a black light, that flew in the figures's hand. Then,  
he turned back to Minako. He walked towards her as she prayed. "Kami,  
please, warn Usagi of the danger!" she whispered. The figure frowned and  
raised his fist to punch her. ' I should have stayed a Scout.............'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Hello! I know...............get the next chapter out soon and I will! After all it is  
summer time! (crowd goes wild) About time!! Anyway, Please be a responsible  
reader and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!   
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	6. Two Warriors, New Love (5)

Hey peoples! I like the reviews that I have gotten and I hope for more!  
Anyway, the enemy will be introduced in this chapter! You guys have  
probably been annoyed with suspense on who the enemy is, so you'll find out.  
Hope you like this chapter!   
  
(I'll tell you more ages in chapter 6!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
(............) means author's notes  
*...........* means an action  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ok, Usagi, this is how you fly. You concentrate on your 'ki'. Basically, you  
picture flying in your mind. Try it!"  
  
"Ok......"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. She started to float  
slowly and she opened her eyes. "I'm doing it! Yahoo!"  
  
She moved forward towards Mirai Trunks."I'm sick of going slow." she said.  
Mirai Trunks looked at her in shock. "You can't go fast!" he said in disbelief.  
  
Usagi smirked at Mirai Trunks, then shot up in the air, She smiled as the  
wind hit her face. ' This is SO much fun! 'she thought. She did flips and  
turns, then swooped past Mirai Trunks. His jawdropped, eyes bulging out of  
his head. "Ss.....sugoi!" he stammered.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Mirai Trunks snapped his head up. Usagi flew past him. "HOW DO YOU  
LAND?!"  
  
Mirai Trunks rolled his eyes and flew after her. ' I should have known this  
was too good to be true! ' He flew in front of her and grabbed her waist and  
slowly landed on the ground. "Arigato." Usagi whispered. Mirai Trunks looked  
down at Usagi. He saw sorrow and unshed tears in her eyes and said, " Don't  
worry about it." She smiled almost immediately, then looked down and  
blushed. Mirai Trunks looked down also. His arms were still wrapped around  
her waist.  
  
" Sorry, I........." he stammered. " didn't mean to............um.....you know."  
  
Usagi laughed at his stammering. " Don't worry about it."  
  
She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. " And thank you for teaching me to  
fly." She skipped happily in the house, leaving a stunned Mirai Trunks behind.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"My lord, Makoto and Minako have been retrieved."  
  
"Good! Now get Greg and Darien!"  
  
"What do you need them for, my lord?"  
  
"MY ULTIMATE PLAN! NOW GO!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chi-Chi and the others left to go back to Capulse Corp. to prepare for a  
picnic. " Be sure to get dress and come," Chi-Chi said to Ami. " We would love  
to have you."  
  
"Arigato." Ami said bowing.  
  
Chi-Chi bowed also, then walked to towards Gohan. "I like her, Gohan." she  
said in a barely audible voice. Gohan looked at Ami, then back at Chi-Chi. " I  
do too." Chi-Chi winked at Gohan, then walked over to Goku. " Ok Goku, let's  
go." she said. Goku grabbed her waist while Goten got Bulma. " Ja ne."  
  
" Ja ne!" Ami said waving. " Now, I have to get dressed. She walked to her  
guestroom and into her walk-in clost. "Let's see..........um.........no.........to  
dressy.......um...yes, here is! "  
  
She dressed quickly, then headed to the bathroom. She walked inside. "  
*GASP*!"  
  
Gohan was taking a shower. He looked behind him. " AMI, WHAT...."  
  
Ami turned pale, then crimson. She shut her eyes immediatley and back out  
of the bathroom. " I.....I'm.......ssoo........sorry!! "  
  
Gohan laughed at her stuttering, then wrapped a towel around his waist. "  
Ami?" he called out. He walked in the guestroom. He saw Ami laying on bed,  
her hands covering her crimson face. " Ami, its ok." he said Ami looked at  
Gohan, then turned redder and buried her head into her hands. ' He is so  
kawii! His muscular figure....his firm.. ' (Ok, if you don't know what I'm talking  
about, here is a few choice words. Butt, behind, and I'm not going to say the  
other word, but it starts with a.........) Ami turned redder at the thought. " I  
thought. " I gotta go to the bathroom now." she said quickly and rushed out  
the room. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and got ready the pinic.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~Time Gates~  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna looked through the small portal.  
  
" Pluto, I think we have some vistors." Haruka said, getting in fighting  
stance. Sailor Pluto looked at the small portal, which was getting bigger  
every minute. She grabbed her time staff immediately. " Its ok, Puu. Its  
only me."  
  
Pluto looked in the shadows. " Princess?!"  
  
The figure took her dark cape off to reveal her long pink hair flowing down  
to her waist. She had on a tight pink tank top that revealed some of her  
belly button and some tight black leather pants that covered her knee-high  
black boots. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"  
  
Pluto smiled and hugged her old friend. " Are you by yourself?"  
  
" No, I brought some friends with me."  
  
" Show yourselves!" Pluto yelled in the shadows.  
  
" Three figures came from the shadows, taking off their capes. Sailor Pluto  
gasped. " Rei?!"  
  
"Hai, its me."  
  
Haruka and Michiru transformed into Sailor Scouts. " Why did you leave?"  
Haruka asked.  
  
Rei smirked. "It was time for me to go home."  
  
"Your home?" Michiru asked suspiously.  
  
"Yea, my parents said I have to go home." Rei said. " I was done with my  
training."  
  
"It took her longer to train than me."  
  
Rei, Haruka, and Michiru looked at the 1st figure.  
  
" Who are you?" Haruka and Michiru asked.  
  
" I'm Rei's twin sister." the girl whispered.  
  
" Rei has a twin sister?!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mirai Trunks followed Usagi inside. ' She's so beautiful! ' he thought. ' Her  
golden sea of hair, her cerulean eyes....'  
  
" Hey Trunks!" Bulma called, interrupting Mirai Trunks's thoughts. "Come  
here, right quick."  
  
Mirai Trunks walked towards his mom. " Hai?"  
  
" Look at this."  
  
Mirai Trunks sat next to Bulma and watched the news. " Today on KNB  
News, (That's my initials! *_~ ) two celebraties have been reported missing.  
Kino Makoto, from the hit show " Let's Eat, then Garden! " and Aino Minako,  
who is the star of " Sunset Beach " have been missing for two days now."  
  
Usagi walked down the stairs. " Bulma? I need some towels. I'm getting ready  
to-"  
  
She froze in place when she looked at the T.V screen. " Bunny.......do you know  
them?" Mirai Trunks asked. Usagi nodded slowly. They looked back at the  
T.V.  
  
"If anyone has found these two celebraties, please call KNB News."  
  
Usagi clutched her chest where her brooch usually is. " I have to go find  
them."  
  
"Wait the picnic...its in 20 minutes." Bulma said. "Usagi, we'll go find them  
afterwards. Ok?"  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "I'll get ready, then help with the food."  
  
She smiled weakly, then headed towards the stairs. Mirai Trunks followed  
her up the stairs. " Bunny, are you ok?" Mirai Trunks asked. Usagi put on a  
weak smile. "I'm fine, Trunks." Mirai Trunks grabbed her hand before she  
could go in her room. " Are you sure?"  
  
Usagi looked into his icy blue eyes. He looked down at her with sorrow and  
concern. She got on her tipie-toes and looked at him. " I'm doing fine. Don't  
worry about me."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. " You worry to much." Mirai Trunks  
kissed her lightly on the lips. " I only worry about special people."  
  
He turned away and headed downstairs. Usagi looked after him. Tears  
flooded her eyes.  
  
' That's what Darien use to say. '  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Ami! Are you ready yet?" Gohan said. "It takes 15 minutes to get there."  
  
Ami came out from the bathroom. "I'm ready."  
  
Gohan stared at her. She had on a light blue sundress with little blue flowers  
decorated it. She had tied a small scarf around her neck, her hair neatly  
combed in place. "You looked great," he managed to croaked out. Ami  
blushed. "You too."  
  
Ami walked past Gohan and the front door. "Let's go." Gohan walked past her,  
then grabbed her hand. He turned SSJ, then flew up in the air. "Hold on  
tight.''  
  
Ami stretched her hand and grabbed on Gohan's waist and squeezed it tight.  
Gohan looked down and smiled, then blasted towards his otousan's house.  
  
They arrived at Goku's house in a matter of minutes. "Okaasan! Otousan! Are  
you ready?"  
  
"Hai!" both of them yelled. Gohan and Ami walked inside the small quiet  
house. "GOKU! WEAR YOUR HAT FORWARDS!!"  
  
Ami laughed at the sound of Chi-Chi's voice. "Konnichi wa, Chi-Chi-san."  
  
"Konnichi wa, Ami-san." Chi said as she walked in from the kitchen. "Are you  
feeling better?"  
  
"Hai, thanks to you." Ami said happily. She walked over and hugged Chi-Chi.  
"Arigato."  
  
Chi-Chi hugged her back and looked over her shoulder. "Where's Goku?" she  
asked.  
  
"I'm right up here."  
  
Everyone looked up. "Otousan, what are you doing up there?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku looked down at everyone. "I was just about to get Goten because he  
won't come down. So I decided I'll carry him down. He says his clothes look  
like he's going to the opera house."  
  
Gohan laughed. "He thinks everything looks like that." Gohan walked up the  
stairs. "Ok, Goten, come on down. I bet it's not that ba-"  
  
Goten came out of his room. Gohan fell to the floor laughing. Everyone from  
downstairs ran upstairs. "What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku and Ami  
started laughing hysterically. "What are you wearing?!" Goku said laughing.  
Goten glared at Gohan and Goku. "I think its cute on him." Chi-Chi said  
innocently. Ami laughed even harder. ( If you what to know what he is  
wearing e-mail me at MercuryGoddess2001@yahoo.com)  
  
"I'm changing." Goten said. He walked back into his room and slammed the  
door. Ami stopped laughing feeling sorry for Goten. "You guys, don't you  
think we teased him to much?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry, he's 17. He needs to learn that were kidding with him." Gohan  
said.  
  
Goten walked out his room in his normal clothes. He ignored everyone.   
  
"I'll be at the park." Goten said quietly.  
  
He walked down the stairs and turned SSJ. Ami looked at him, then ran  
after him. "Goten!" she called. Goten turned and glared at her. He opened  
the front door and flew out. The others came downstairs. "Let's go, Goku."  
Chi-Chi said silently. Goku nodded and picked up Chi-Chi. Ami walked over to  
Gohan and wrapped her arms around his neck and the two pairs headed to  
the park.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~Time Gates~  
  
"Yea, I have a twin sister." Rei said.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other , then Setsuna. "Did you know,  
Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna nodded, then looked over at the two other people. Rei walked over  
to the girl and rested her arm over her shoulders. "This girl is my twin  
sister," Rei said proudly.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked at the girl. " My name is Pan." the girl said. "I  
didn't go because I learn faster than Rei does and she is the first Princess  
of Mars."  
  
"You mean there's 2 princesses of Mars?!" an astonished Michiru asked.  
  
"Hai. I was born 5 minutes after Rei, so she was the known princess. My  
otousan and okaasan weren't supposed to be married, let alone have twins.  
Only our closest servants and relatives knew that there two of us."  
  
"Who is your mother and father?" Haruka asked.  
  
Pan and Rei both smirked. "You will find out soon enough." they both said.   
  
"Let's just say he's kinda stubborn."  
  
Rei clenched her fist. "Who asked you, Gohen."  
  
The tall boy came from the shadows and laughed heartily. "Its true!" he said  
innocently. He turned to Haruka and Michiru. "Konnichi wa! My name is  
Gohen."  
  
He turned to Setsuna. "Setsuna, can you please take us to where everyone is  
in the past, I wanna know what my parents looked like."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Rei, Pan, Chibi-Usa, let's go!"  
  
"Please Puu, call me Usa." Usa said. Setsuna nodded again and twirled her  
time staff. " Keeper of Time, guide me and these travelers to our destination  
safely. Our destination: Black Forest near the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan.  
Year 2001. DCN: DBZ."  
  
And Setsuna and the four teenagers vanished and started their journey to  
the past.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"SERVANT!"  
  
"Hai, my lord."  
  
"Did you get Greg and Darien yet?"  
  
"Iie, my lord."  
  
"Good. I want you to brainwash Makoto and Minako first."  
  
"Already done, my lord."  
  
"Excellent! Bring them in!"  
  
The servant brought in the two young women in. They bowed deeply. " We  
are under your command, Wise Man."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
So, the enemy has been revealed! About time! Anyway, DCN means Dimension  
Code Name. Romance in the next chapter I PROMISE!! Until next time  
minna-san!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	7. Two Warriors, New Love (6)

Hello again minna-san! I got a lot of reviews about Pan being Rei's twin sister  
and everything so let me give you a hint: Gohan is NOT the father of Rei and  
Pan and Ami is NOT the mother. Think about it though. If Gohan and Ami  
were the parents, wouldn't that make Pan and Rei the princesses of Mercury,  
not Mars? Do you get it now? So you will find out the real father in Chapter  
7! Also so, as I promised, there is some romance between the couples!  
Enough of my talking on with the fic!  
  
(Ages will be at the end of this chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
(............) means author's notes  
*...........*means an action  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Gohan and the others arrived at the park in good timing. Everyone was there,  
even Vegeta decided to show up. Half of the large group were unfolding  
blankets and the other half were talking. "Ok minna-san, food's ready!"  
Bulma said with her portable microphone. Everyone dove in line waiting for  
their food.  
  
Gohan looked at Ami, who was laying down on her blanket. "Ami, do you want  
to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Gohan and Ami stood up and walked in the woods. Gohan unconsiously slid his  
hand into her hand. Ami blushed at this, but kept quiet. "So Gohan, you say  
I'm a Saiyan, right?" she asked.  
  
Gohan looked at her. "Yea, so?"  
  
"They have tails, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So, I really am a Saiyan."  
  
"You have a tail?! Where?!"  
  
Ami blushed. She started to unbutton the back of her sundress. Gohan  
turned to a bright crimson and turned around away from her. Ami stuck out  
her tail, then buttoned herself back up. "Here it is." she said quietly. Gohan  
turned around. "Nani?! Your tail, its blue!"  
  
"Hai...its been like that since I was born. My otousan said that they will cut  
it of, but my mom said no."  
  
Ami wrapped her tail around her waist protectively. "Gohan, please train me."  
  
Gohan looked at her in shock. "Why?"  
  
"Because....something is coming....I can feel it and I'm not strong enough to  
even help. So, please?"  
  
Gohan softened. ' She is a Saiyan and I'm curious on how she fights. '  
  
"Ok, I'll train you. We'll train outside of my apartment at 6:00 am."  
  
Ami nodded happily and started to head back to the picnic grounds.  
"Ami-san?" Gohan asked nervously.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Will you.......go out with me sometime?" he asked looking at the ground. Ami  
smiled and hugged Gohan. "I would love too."  
  
Gohan stared into her sapphire eyes and brushed his lips across hers Ami's  
smile got bigger and she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened  
the kiss.   
  
~In the other part of the woods~  
  
Mirai Trunks picked up Usagi and put her on his shoulders. "I'm so happy you  
decided to be my girlfriend!" he said happily. Usagi smiled. "I'm glad too."  
  
She looked down and kissed him on his forhead. "Oh, look! There's Ami! Come  
on, lead me to her!"  
  
Mirai Trunks ran where Ami was. He bent down and Usagi got of his back.  
She flew up to a nearby tree, with Mirai Trunks behind her. "Well....it looks  
like Ami has a new boyfriend."  
  
Mirai Trunks peeked from the leaves and saw Ami and Gohan kissing. "We  
could do that," he whispered in her ear. Usagi looked at him and gave him a  
long kiss. Mirai Trunks leaned forward to deepened the kiss. "Trunks, I'm  
gonna FALLLL!" she yelled falling out the tree. Mirai Trunks dove after her  
and caught her. "Sorry......" he mumbled.  
  
Gohan and Ami broke of kissing and looked up. Ami sweatdropped. "She was  
spying on me," Ami said. Gohan laughed. "Trunks!" he called out. Mirai Trunks  
floated down to the ground with Usagi in his arms. He sat her down and  
turned to Gohan. "You asked her out, didn't you?"  
  
Gohan and Ami blushed. "Yea, I did."  
  
"Ami, that's great!" Usagi squealed with delight. She walked to Ami and gave  
her a quick hug. "Come on Ami, I want to talk to you."  
  
Usagi grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her towards the pinic grounds.  
"Maybe we should go back to the pinic grounds too." Mirai Trunks said.   
Gohan nodded and the two ran after their new girlfriends.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Greg walked in his new house. ' Ami. ' he thought. He sat on the couch and  
watched T.V. ' She was so smart, so beautiful. '  
  
"Honey? Is that you?"  
  
"Hai, its me."  
  
Naoko came out from the kitchen. " Why don't you give your new wife a hug?"  
  
"Oh please."  
  
Greg and Naoko turned and faced a woman. "Who are you?" Greg asked.  
  
"That's none of your business, until you join us." the woman said.  
  
"Wha...."  
  
The woman ran forward and punched Greg in the stomach, knocking him over.  
Naoko screamed, but the woman glared at her then kicked her out the house  
(literally). Greg struggled to get up, but the woman grabbed him by his neck.  
She squeezed harder and his eyes slowly closed, knocking his unconsious. A  
black light consumed Greg and flew in the woman's hand. The woman smiled  
and looked up. "The task is done. Next, Darien."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Darien walked by Usagi's empty apartment. ' Where the hell is she?! ' he  
thought. ' That stupid little girl will get back with me, then I can be King of  
Crystal Toyko as planned! '   
  
He headed back to his apartment. ' It looks like the so-called scouts went  
with her. '  
  
"Not all of them." a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
Darien swung around and his jaw connected with a fist. Darien fell hard on  
the ground. He was consumed in a black light and flew into the woman's hand.  
"Both men have been collected, Wise Man."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ami and Usagi laid on their blankets. "Ami, I have something to tell you." she  
said softly. Ami looked at her. "Nani?"  
  
"Makoto and Minako are missing."  
  
Ami sat up on her blanket. "Let's go after them."  
  
"That's not necessary right now, Princess Amnia."  
  
Ami and Usagi got up from their blankets and turned around. "Puu!" they  
called out. Both girls hugged the tall figure. "What are you doing?" Usagi  
asked.  
  
Pluto smiled. "You have some vistors." She stepped aside, revealing four  
figures. "Hello, mom." Usagi burst in tears and hugged Usa. "Chi-Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Usagi stroked her daughter's long pink hair. Ami was talking to Pluto. "Well,  
if it isn't Ami." Ami turned around. "Who are yo-"  
  
"Rei!" Ami hugged Rei and looked at Usagi. "Usagi, look who's here!"  
  
Usagi looked up and more tears filled her eyes. Rei walked towards her. "It's  
been a long time, Ogando Atama."  
  
Usagi hugged Rei tight. "Are you guys the only ones who came?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Iie, Princess Serenity of the Moon."  
  
Usagi looked around and looked at a Rei-look-a-like. "Who are you and how do  
you know me?"  
  
"I am known as the second princess of Mars, Princess Pania. You can call me  
Pan."  
  
"The second princess of Mars?! I've never heard of you."  
  
"You will soon find out Princess." Pluto said. "It is time for you and Ami to  
learn your real past."  
  
Pluto waved her time staff and placed it slowly upon Usagi and Ami's head.  
"Guardian of Time, grant my wish to take these two princesses back in time  
to see their real past!"  
  
Usagi, Ami, and Pluto were engulfed in a bright light and disappeared. Pan  
and Rei smirked and waited for their princesses to come back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(~*~ means that this part, its at the same place at the same time, but its  
happening to different people.)  
  
Gohan and Mirai Trunks looked around the picnic grounds. ' Where's  
Ami/Usagi? ' they both thought. Bulma looked at the two Saiyans. "Guys, who  
are you looking for?"  
  
"Ami and Usagi. They went off somewhere." Gohan said.  
  
"They were over there on their blankets."  
  
"Arigato, Bulma-san."  
  
Gohan and Mirai Trunks walked towards Usagi and Ami's blanket when they  
saw Usagi and Ami hugging some girl with pink hair and a girl with long raven  
hair . Then a woman with long garnet hair and a key walked up to Usagi and  
Ami. "Who are those people?" Mirai Trunks asked. Gohan shrugged and the  
two started walking towards that area. Soon, Usagi and Ami were engulfed in  
a bright light. "Where are they-"  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
Gohan and Mirai Trunks swung around, finding both of their mothers in the  
arms of two women in miniskirts. "Let go of them." Gohan said turning SSJ.  
  
The one with medium turquoise hair looked at him. "Please, Chi-Chi and Bulma  
need to learn their past."  
  
And the two women were engulfed in the same bright light.  
  
"Learn their past?" Mirai Trunks asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Wise Man cackled evilly on his throne. "This is excellent."  
  
Minako and Makoto stood up. "Pazinia reporting." Minako said.  
  
"Meralda reporting." Makoto said.  
  
Wise Man smiled evilly and held up the Dark Moon Crystal. "Pazinia, Meralda,  
you are to kill the ones named Gohan and Trunks."  
  
"Hai, Wise Man."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Well, that's Chapter 6 for ya. Hope you like it! If you have any personal  
comments, questions, or suggestions, e-mail me at  
MercuryGoddess2001@yahoo.com. And remember to review!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	8. Two Warriors, New Love (7)

Hey peoples! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! School had started  
and I had to pick my priorities. Also, I was working on getting I'm So Alone out. By   
the way, I replaced the note, so the REAL chapter 1 is up! Well, I hope you enjoy this  
chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
(............) means author's notes  
*...........*means an action  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bulma landed on the floor with a big thud. "Owww!" she said, rubbing her butt. Chi-Chi   
landed next to Bulma, looking up. "Where are those hussies that took us?" Chi-Chi  
hissed angrily. Bulma laughed softly and stood up. "Where are we?" she asked  
looking around.  
  
"You're at the Time Gates."  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi turned around. "Who are you?"  
  
"Excuse my rudeness. I am the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. Please call me Setsuna."  
  
Usagi and Ami came from behind Sailor Pluto. "It's ok, Bulma-san, Chi-Chi-san,   
they are friends of ours." Usagi said.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Chi-Chi asked, still angry.  
  
"Because you need to learn your past, all of you." Setsuna said.  
  
"Setsuna, I already know my past." Ami said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Since you think so, you and Bulma are going to see your past first. Please follow  
me."  
  
Ami and Bulma followed Setsuna until they reached a pair of doors." Where exactly  
are we going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"We are going to the place that will show you your past. The Room of Remembrance."  
Setsuna replied. "Now when you past through these doors, please don't wander.   
You could be lost on there for eternity."  
  
Bulma and Ami nodded and followed Setsuna inside the doors. "Sugoi!" Bulma  
said silently. The warp space swirled in different patterns filling the space with   
different shapes and colors. Bulma tried to stay focus as she walked through  
the time warp. Ami grabbed Bulma's hand, to keep her from wandering. Bulma  
smiled in gratitude and focused more on her destination.  
  
"We're here." Setsuna said. Ami and Bulma looked around, then focused back on  
Setsuna. Setsuna raised her staff and twirled it above her head, the red jewel glowing  
brightly. Ami glowed a bright light blue and the Mercurian symbol appeared on her  
head. New memories flooded in Ami's head, ones she has never seen before.   
Pluto smiled as Ami widened her mouth in surprise. Her Mercurian symbol soon  
disappeared and the light blue glow that surrounded her disappeared. Ami stood  
there, tears stained on her pale face. "Puu, how come I didn't know this before?"   
Ami whispered softly.  
  
Pluto's garnet eyes filled with guilt. "It was your destiny to learn this way."  
  
Ami turned to Bulma and smiled weakly. More tears filled her eyes as she looked  
at Bulma. Bulma looked back at her with a confused look. "Ok, Bulma-san, it's your  
turn."  
  
Bulma walked forward and faced Pluto. Pluto twirled her time staff and set it upon   
Bulma's head. Bulma began to float, glowing a light blue. The Mercurian symbol   
glowed bright and a golden "G" appeared in the middle. Pluto and Ami smiled when  
they saw that Bulma was finished. Bulma's face filled with pure shock as she stared  
at Ami. Ami walked up to Bulma and hugged her tightly. "Princess Bulina of Mercury-sei,"   
Ami whispered softly in her ear. "My oneesan."  
  
(For you guys who doesn't know what "oneesan" mean, it means "older sister")  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Gohan and Mirai Trunks ran over to where Goku and Vegeta were. "Otousan!" Gohan   
called out. Goku and Vegeta turned and faced the two young Saiyans. "Okaasan and   
Bulma-san have been kidnapped."  
  
"Nani?" Goku and Vegeta said.  
  
"These two women in mini-skirts took them and one of them said that they needed to  
learn about their past."  
  
"AND YOU COULDN'T BEAT THE LITTLE GIRLS UP?!" Vegeta yelled. He was worried  
about Bulma, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that.  
  
"They disappeared before we got a chance to fight them." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
Goku punched the ground in frustration. "We have to go after them." Gohan said.  
  
"Their ki's."  
  
Goku and Vegeta closed their eyes and focused on Bulma and Chi-Chi's ki. "I got it.  
Let's go!" Goku said. "Hold on, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks."  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, and Mirai Trunks put their hands on Goku's shoulder. Goku put two  
fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes. The four men slowly disappeared from   
sight.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Do you want Pazinia and Meralda to leave yet, my lord?"  
  
"Iie, not yet. Get all of the Dark Moon Family in here. It's time to introduce the new   
members of the Family. That reminds me, did you brainwash Greg and Darien yet?"  
  
"Hai, my lord."  
  
"Excellent! Now bring all of the Dark Moon Family in here."  
  
"Hai, my lord."  
  
The servant came back with the rest of the family.  
  
"Rubeus, Emerald, Saffir, Dimando, please sit.  
  
"Are we meeting some new member, my lord?" Rubeus asked.  
  
"Hai, now sit."  
  
"Rubeus, Emerald, Saffir and Dimando sat down in the chairs set before them.  
  
"Welcome Meralda and Pazinia to the Dark Moon."  
  
Black thunder struck the ground and formed into a figure. "Meralda here."  
  
Black broken in-half hearts plummeted into the ground and a figure emerged from  
the ground. "Pazinia here."  
  
Dimando stood up and applauded Wise Man. "You caught Sailor Jupiter and Sailor   
Venus. Excellent! Now where is Serenity?"  
  
Emerald glared at Dimando. "Where is that cutie Darien?"  
  
"Hush! We have more!"  
  
The area in front of Wise Man covered with snow. The snow materialized to a figure.  
"Zircon here." Greg said.  
  
A black mist slowly appeared and produced a figure. The figure walked up next to   
Wise Man. "He is the other me." Wise Man said.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?!" Saffir asked.  
  
"Half of my powers are in his body. When or if I die, the rest of my power will go into   
him and then he will be able to take my place!"  
  
"Nani!" You said I would do that!" a enraged Dimando said.  
  
"Silence! Your weakness prevented me from doing that for you!"  
  
"This is great!" squealed Emerald. "Darien's our leader!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Pluto, Ami and Bulma walked back to the area where everyone was. Bulma walked  
up to Usagi and bowed deeply. "Serenity-sama....."  
  
Usagi looked down at Bulma, then Pluto. "She's in my past?"  
  
Pluto smiled. "Hai. Now it's your turn and Chi-Chi's turn."  
  
Usagi walked forward, then looked back. "Come on, Chi-Chi-san, your going to   
learn about your past."  
  
Chi-Chi glared at Pluto, then looked at Bulma. "Bulma, what did they do to you?"  
  
"It's ok, Chi-Chi, they're not going to hurt you." Bulma said, laughing softly.  
  
"Alright, I'll go. Only because Bulma said so."  
  
"Ok, please follow me." Pluto said politely.  
  
Chi-Chi caught up to Pluto and Usagi and followed the two women to a pair of  
doors. Pluto turned around, facing Usagi and Chi-Chi. "Now when you past these  
doors, please don't wander. You could be lost in there for eternity." Pluto said   
repeating her speech from earlier. Usagi nodded in understanding and reached   
for Chi-Chi's hand. "It'll be safer." Usagi said. Chi-Chi nodded and walked into the   
pair of doors. In a matter of minutes, the three women arrived to their destination.  
"Chi-Chi, you can go first."  
  
Chi-Chi walked towards Pluto and faced forward. Pluto twirled her time staff and placed  
it upon Chi-Chi's head. Chi-Chi began to glow a bright red, the Marsian symbol with   
golden "G" in the middle of her forehead shining brightly. Memories of her childhood to  
her adulthood flashed before her. Chi-Chi opened her eyes and stared at Sailor Pluto.  
"Goku..........." she murmured. Pluto looked at Chi-Chi, then nodded her head yes.   
Usagi looked back and forth at the two older women. "What's going on?" she asked,  
slightly confused. Pluto walked up to Usagi and twirled her time staff. "It's time for you to  
learn about your true past."  
  
Usagi walked over and closed her eyes. Pluto set her time staff on her head and let   
the staff do it's work. The princess's golden crescent moon glowed brightly. Usagi's  
face filled with pure shock. She opened her eyes with a look of betrayal on her face. "How  
come I didn't know before?!" she asked loudly. Pluto bowed her head in shame. "I'm  
sorry, Princess, but Queen Selenity didn't want you to know until now."  
  
Chi-Chi stood up, gaining everyone's attention. She walked over to Usagi and gave   
her a tight hug." How can my Goku be King of the Silver Millennium?"   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Gohan arrived in a misty fog. "Where are we?" Gohan   
said, looking around.  
  
"Wherever we are, Chi-Chi and Bulma are here." Goku said.  
  
The four men walked ahead, wondering where they are. A windy breeze flowed through   
the mistic fog, stirring it around. Goku stopped walking and looked around. "What's wrong,  
Goku?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Someone's in here." he whispered.  
  
"I'm glad you've noticed." a feminine voice said.  
  
Goku turned towards the voice and got into fighting stance. "Who are you and where's  
Chi-Chi?"  
  
Two women came from the sheet of fog and walked towards the small group. "How did   
you get in here?"  
  
"That's not important! Where's Bulma?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm over here!"  
  
Bulma walked over to Vegeta, with Ami following her. "I'm fine."  
  
Vegeta looked down with the usual scowl etched on his face. "Why did they take you anyways?  
I was getting hungry."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, then turned to Goku. "Chi-Chi's fine, Goku. They took her to learn   
her past."  
  
"Her past?" Goku asked.  
  
Bulma nodded in response. "I learned about my past."  
  
Vegeta perked up when he heard this. "Oh really? Well, you might as well tell us what you   
learned."  
  
"I have to wait until Sailor Pluto gets back."  
  
"Nani? Who is Sailor Pluto?"  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto."  
  
Sailor Pluto walked over and stood in front of Bulma. Chi-Chi came from behind her back  
and hugged Goku. Goku gladly returned the hug, then looked at Sailor Pluto. "What was in   
Chi-Chi's past?"  
  
Sailor Pluto waved her time staff, and the red gem glowed brightly. A window-sized portal  
opened in front of the small group. "Climb through this window of the past and you shall  
see what happened." Sailor Pluto said.  
  
Goku looked at her, then looked at the window. He turned Super Saiyan and walked to the   
window. Slowly, he stepped into the portal and a bright white light surrounded  
him.  
  
Goku opened his eyes and found the moon before him. He floated towards its silvery glow  
and was consumed in another light. ' Where am I? '  
  
He looked behind him and found big beautiful silver wings sprouting from his back. He   
looked in amazment, then looked around him. ' Why does this place look so familiar? '  
  
~Because this is where your childhood is.~  
  
Goku looked around and found a shimmering light form into a figure. ~My dear Goku, how  
glad I am to see you.~  
  
' Who are you? '  
  
~I am Queen Selenity, queen of the moon.~  
  
' How do you know who I am? '  
  
~I shall show you.~  
  
Queen Selenity gathered a ball of light in her hands and stretched it out to Goku. The small   
ball of light flew from her hands and in front of Goku's face, flashing him with pictures and  
memories he had never seen before. Goku folded his silver wings and hugged Queen   
Selenity. ' How could I have forgotten you, Lena? '  
  
~I made it that way. It was best.~  
  
Goku wrapped his silver wings around the both of them. ' Does Usagi and Chi-Chi know? '  
  
~Hai. They just found out.~  
  
' What about Vegeta? Does he know he's-- '  
  
~Iie. Not yet. He will find out very soon.~  
  
Queen Selenity backed away from Goku's grasp and began fading. ~My time is done here.  
You must go back.~  
  
' Where are you going now? Why are you leaving? '  
  
~I must go now. I cannot stay. Please....remember me.....~  
  
The queen fully faded away and the moon was fading also. Goku knelt down and wrapped  
his wings around him, hiding the tears rolling down his face. ' It was meant to be this way. '  
  
The moon's silvery glow disappeared and Goku was back in the Time Gates. "What happened  
Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded. Goku sat up and walked over to Sailor Pluto. "Go in that portal,   
Vegeta and you will find out yourself."  
  
Vegeta hmphed, then walked to the portal muttering curses under his breath. He jumped   
inside and was consumed in a bright light.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and found a distant planet. ' Where am I?! '  
  
He floated to the planet and was pulled into its atmosphere. Vegeta cursed again and looked at the planet's   
surroundings. ' That baka said I would find out the past! '  
  
~And you will. Be patient!~  
  
Vegeta turned to the snappy voice and stared at the beautiful woman standing before him.' Who are you? '  
  
~I am Queen Reynel. And you are my husband, King Vegeta of Mars.~  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Nice cliffhanger heh? Well, I'm an evil person. So there you have it! The father of the twins, Rei and Pan.   
Hope you liked my chapter and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out a lot sooner! Don't forget to review!  
  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	9. Two Warriors, New Love (8)

Hey! I finished chapter 8, so here it is. Lots of action in this chapter! Well, I don't really have anything   
else to say, so on with the chapter!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
(............) means author's notes  
*...........*means an action  
  
Chapter 8  
  
' Nani?! That's impossible! '  
  
~Believe me, Vegeta. You are King of Mars.~  
  
' I am Prince of Vegeta-sei, not the King of a foreign planet! '  
  
~Since you will not believe me, I will have to show you.~  
  
The queen balled her hand into a fist and a small flame began blazing on her hand.   
She threw the ball of fire at Vegeta. Vegeta easily dodged it, but the ball followed him   
and hit him in the back. Fire blazed in Vegeta's eyes. Flames surrounded his body,   
burning imprints of memories in his mind. The Saiyan Prince finally collapsed, the flames  
around him dieing slowly. Vegeta picked himself up, and looked at the queen. Queen   
Reynel smirked, then walked over to Vegeta and helped him up. ~Are you ok?~  
  
Vegeta smiled. ' I got burned a little.'  
  
Queen Reynel smiled and hugged her king. Vegeta took a step back and look at his Marsian  
queen. ' How does Bulma feel about this? '  
  
~.......I don't know~  
  
' I just...... '  
  
~I understand, Vegeta, but I am still your wife. I know this feels awkward, but you must not   
forget me.~  
  
Vegeta looked down, then looked at Queen Reynel. ' I'm sorry.'  
  
Queen Reynel tried once more to hug her husband and finally succeeded. Vegeta felt awkward,  
but still welcomed her with open arms.' How did Bulma take this? '  
  
~She's fine, Vegeta. You must really love her.~  
  
Vegeta looked down. ' I do, but sometimes she can be a baka.'  
  
Reynel glared at Vegeta. ~And you aren't?~  
  
' What do you mean by that?! '  
  
The queen laughed, then looked at her planet's surroundings. She put her hands behind her   
back and closed her eyes, deep in thought. She abruptly opened her eyes and looked at  
her king with saddened features, her body vanishing.~I have to go my king, but remember   
me. Always.~  
  
Vegeta ran to the vanishing figure. ' I will.'  
  
He grabbed her disappearing hand and kissed it. What was left of her face filled with a smile  
and completely disappeared. Vegeta stood up straight and watched Mars' red glow dim down  
and he returned to the Time Gates. "Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma walked over to her husband and looked him in the eye. "Did everything go well? With  
your wife that is?"  
  
"How did you know I was with Reynel?"  
  
"Goku said that he saw his past wife, so I thought that's probably who you were going to see."  
  
"Oh." Vegeta walked over behind the little group and crossed his arms, thinking of past events.  
Bulma talked with Ami, and Usagi confronted her father. "Otousan?" she said hesitantly. Goku  
turned around and faced his daughter."Hai?"  
  
"What did Okaasan do?" She turned around, tears threatening to fall at any minute." And why did  
she feel the need to hide the identity of my otousan?"  
  
Goku walked over to his daughter and hugged her from behind. "Your okaasan thought it was best.  
I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but when I think about it, it was the best idea. Usagi,  
your okaasan will never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"He's right, Princess."  
  
Pluto walked in front of Usagi. "She wanted you to live a normal life. And even if we told you when   
you first found out about your past, you would have spent years trying to find him."  
  
Chi-Chi walked to Usagi and kissed her on the forehead. "Welcome to the family." she whispered  
in Usagi's ear. Usagi looked at her new family, tears falling freely."Arigato."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Pazinia, Meralda, Zircon! Report here!"  
  
"Hai!" Their voices echoed through the empty hall.  
  
All three of the new enemies arrived in Wise Man's domain."What duties do you need us to do Wise  
Man?" Pazinia said.  
  
"Go to the picnic grounds and wait for the others to come back from their little journey." Wise Man's  
eyes flashed and a picture of the picnic grounds displayed in front of them."Only kill the ones named   
Gohan and Trunks. Am I understood?"  
  
"Hai. my lord." each of them said.  
  
"Good, now GO!"  
  
They bowed deeply, then exited to their destination. Wise Man cackled.' With Dr.Gero's brain and my   
power, I'll rule this universe for sure!'  
  
****************************************************************   
  
The small group gathered close around Sailor Pluto. "I'm going to take all of you back to where we   
were because my work here is done. Please stay holding hands because if you let go, you could be   
transported to another place." she said, looking at everyone. All of them nodded their heads and held  
someone's hand. Pluto held her time staff high and twirled it. "Keeper of Time, guide me and these   
people back to our destination safely. Our destination: Black Forest near the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan.  
Year 2001. DCN: DBZ."  
  
Each person in the group vanished, heading towards Black Forest.  
  
(In case you forgot, DCN means Dimension Code Name.)  
  
~Black Forest~  
  
Pluto and the small group arrived in the picnic grounds. Everything was frozen in place. "Why is everything  
like this?" Ami asked.  
  
"I froze time in this place after Goku and the others got to the Time Gates."  
  
Pluto set her time staff down and put her hands over the red jewel. "Undo." she whispered. She looked   
up and everything was moving again.  
  
"Hey guys!" Krillen yelled. "Does anyone fell stiff or is it just me?"  
  
Everyone laughed and walked over to the confused Krillen.  
  
"You won't be laughing for long, Z fighters."  
  
Everyone turned and faced two women and a man. Usagi and Ami stood in shock. The man floated to   
Ami and held her chin. "Nice to see you Ami-chan."  
  
Ami backed away, tears overflowing. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head. "Greg.........."  
She hugged herself, not noticing the rocks rising around her and the ground shaking below her. Her  
hair stood straight on end, flickering a bright gold. She opened her eyes, revealing turquoise, filled with  
anger and hate. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she wiped them away as fast as they came. She   
stood standing tall and walked towards the one thing she hated the most. Everytime she walked, small  
craters formed, the ground trembling beneath her."Why, Greg, why? Why did you leave me on my wedding  
day?"  
  
Everyone gasped, except Usagi, who was still in shock, Gohan widened his eyes in realization, as he  
remembered the first time he saw her become a Super Saiyan.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
"There it is."  
  
"Wow, Gohan-kun, how can you afford this? It's so beautiful!"  
  
"Bulma-san gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday. It also was a  
'Gohan's-going-away-to-college gift.' She also pays the bills."   
  
"Oh, I would love to get an apartment for my*eyes widened* eighteenth..........  
birthday."  
  
Ami shook violently. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!"   
  
"NANI! She's a Saiyan!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Gohan looked at the stranger. "Let's get ready to fight guys." he said powering up to a Super Saiyan.  
He turned around and watched his father and the others powering up. The man turned his head towards  
the men. "We don't want to fight all of you, we just want the ones named Gohan and Trunks."  
  
Gohan eyed his enemy suspiously. "I'm Gohan." he said walking forward.  
  
"And I'm Trunks." Mirai Trunks said, walking next to Gohan. The man smiled and motioned the two women   
to come forward. "Meralda, Pazinia, take care of this. I have other matters to attend to." he said, looking  
at Ami. Pazinia headed towards Trunks and Meralda towards Gohan. Gohan looked at the man. "Who are  
you? What do you want with us?"  
  
The man smiled a twisted smile, then turned away form Gohan and stopped. "My name is Zircon. The only  
reason my master wants you is because he wants you dead."  
  
He snapped his fingers, then headed towards Ami. Pazina and Meralda attacked their opponets. "Black   
Thunder Dragon!" Meralda yelled. Black lightening bolts emerged from her hand and formed into a dragon.  
The dragon shot towards Gohan's stomach, knocking him a few feet back. He quickly recovered, and ran   
towards her, hitting her with a fury of punches. Meralda blocked all of them, and kicked his stomach. Gohan  
dodged and did a upper roundhouse kick to Meralda's head, then a lower roundhouse kick to Meralda's  
legs. Meralda held her right arm to block Gohan's upper roundhouse kick, then backflipped out of the way   
of Gohan's lower roundhouse kick and got back into fighting stance. Gohan narrowed his eyes at this new  
enemy. ' She's good! But not good enough! ' He powered up to a Super Saiyan and attacked Meralda.  
Meralda smiled and ran towards Gohan. She threw a punch and Gohan kicked her. The two were blinded  
in a bright light and the force between them threw both of them back.............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(~*~ means that this part, its at the same place at the same time, but it  
happening to different people.)  
  
Pazinia smirked at Mirai Trunks and eyed him up and down. "Too bad I have to kill you," she said, getting  
into fighting stance." You're kinda cute." Mirai Trunks glared at her in disgust. "Shut up and fight." he said  
getting into fighting stance. She frowned and ran towards Mirai Trunks. He ran back towards her, throwing   
a punch at her head. She dodged to the side and swiftly kicked him in the back. Mirai Trunks turned around  
and grabbed her leg, then threw her across the grass. Pazinia quickly recovered and shot a black ki blast  
at Mirai Trunks. He deflected it with his forearm, and prepared a ki blast of his own. "Big Bang Attack!" The   
golden ki blast headed towards Pazinia. She dodged the blast, but her dark orange hair was simmered from  
some of it. She took the lock of hair that was burned off and looked at it. Her yellow-orange eyes flashed red,  
and the lock of hair grew back instantaneously. Mirai Trunks stared at Pazinia, stunned from her actions. Pazinia  
looked up at Mirai Trunks, her yellow-orange eyes gazed at him with anticipation. She powered up, a orange aura  
surronding her and she got into fighting stance. Mirai Trunks took her hint and powered up to a Super Saiyan,  
both their auras shimmered with energy. The two headed towards each other, orange and gold crashing into  
each other.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(~*~ means that this part, its at the same place at the same time, but it  
happening to different people.)  
  
Ami walked towards Zircon, as walked towards her. Ami stopped and clutched her chest, the golden aura around  
her dimming. Zircon smiled and grabbed Ami by her waist, bringing her closer to him. "It seems you haven't gotten  
use to your new power, huh Ami-chan?" Ami tried to get free, but his grasp was firmly secured around her waist.  
Zircon lowered his head and kissed her neck. Ami raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted  
it downward. She cried out in pain and once again tried to release herself from his strong hold. He threw her to the   
ground, sickened. "You digust me. Now I remember why I left you!"  
  
Ami's body shook with tears, her anger and hatred building with every tear that rolled across her pale cheeks. Her  
golden aura glimmered a brighter gold, radiating more power. Her golden hair stood straighter, moving with the energy  
waves. She quickly composed herself, too angry to cry anymore tears. She stuck her hand in the air, staring at   
Zircon. "Mercury Crystal Power!" The icy blue ribbons surronded her, changing her into her fuku. She put her hands   
in front of her. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" The icy ball flew towards Zircon. He dodged easily and looked at Ami. She   
smirked and split the ball in two. One ball headed to Zircon and the other one headed to Zircon in a different direction.  
Both balls hit Zircon in the arms, freezing them. Zircon looked down, struggling to get free. Ami ran forward, increasing  
her speed for her attack. Before Ami struck, Zircon powered up and broke the ice frozen on his arms, then put up an  
ice barrier. Ami jumped up and roundhouse kicked the ice barrier, shattering the ice into a million pieces. She grabbed  
Zircon by the collar, lifting him up off the ground. She stared into his cerulean eyes with pure hatred. Zircon stared at  
Ami, his mouth open slightly. Ami narrowed her turquoise eyes and quickly closed his mouth with an upper cut to the   
jaw. He flew back into the mud face down and didn't appear to be moving. Ami walked over to Zircon and kicked him   
repeatedly in the stomach. Zircon coughed up blood and clutched his stomach. She finally stopped and watched him  
suffer. A smile came upon her lips as she watched the one who caused her the most pain, almost ready to beg for   
forgiveness. Zircon leaned his head against the ground and felt pressure on his back. The bodies of Meralda and   
Pazinia were on top of his, bruised and battered. Mirai Trunks and Gohan walked towards the three bodies, both  
powered up to Super Saiyans. Zircon turned around, barely lifting his head off the ground. "Retreat." he whispered.  
Pazinia and Meralda nodded slowly and disappeared. Zircon laid his head back, closed his eyes, then disappeared.  
Gohan and Mirai Trunks changed back to their regular selves, and Mirai Trunks went over to the others. Gohan turned  
and faced Ami. Her golden aura dimmed down immensly and her golden hair was back to blue, flickering gold once an  
a while. Her face was filled with tiny cuts, dried blood covering it up. She staggered towards Gohan, but collasped in  
the process. Gohan quickly caught her and carried her princess style. Gohan looked down, as Ami detransformed,  
leaving no trace of her sailor fuku. Gohan smiled and walked to his family and friends. "Otousan, I'm going to my   
apartment to take care of Ami."  
  
Goku looked at the unconsious Ami and nodded his head. "Here take this." Goku reached inside of his gi and pulled  
out two senzu beans. "Use one for yourself, ok?"  
  
"Okay otousan. Arigato." Gohan said his goodbyes to everyone and blasted off towards his apartment.  
  
"I need to go back to Capsule Corporation and take care of Usagi. Can I have some senzu beans, Goku?" Mirai Trunks  
asked.  
  
"Sure." Goku took two senzu beans from his gi and handed them to Mirai Trunks. "Arigato. Ja ne minna-san!" And Mirai  
Trunks took off through the skies.  
  
"I better get going also, Goku. Its been fun. Ja ne!" Krillen yelled, flying to his house with Juuhachigou and Marron.  
  
Yamcha, Piccolo, Puar, Chaotzu and Tien already left the grounds, so the only ones left were Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi,  
and Bulma. "You guys go ahead and leave us," Bulma said. "Me and Chi-Chi have to clean up."  
  
"Not after what happened." Goku said firmly. "We'll stay here and help you."  
  
Vegeta leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. "I agree."  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at Vegeta in disbelief. Vegeta looked at everyone and scrunched his face up in a scowl.  
"What?"  
  
Bulma got out of her stupor and faced Goku. "I know of your concern-----"  
  
"I think that would be wise." a voice interrupted. A figure formed from specks of multi-colored light, with her staff right next  
to her. "Is there something you need to tell us?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Hai, Chi-Chi-san. I believe these belong to you two." she said, pointing to Chi-Chi and Bulma. She held her hands out   
and a red box and a blue box appeared in her hands and she handed them to Chi-Chi and Bulma. The two women held   
their velvety box, the Marsian and Mercurian symbol engraved in gold. Goku and Vegeta looked at what their wives had  
and smiled. Chi-Chi opened hers first. Inside, was a crimson red transformation pen with the golden Marsian symbol with  
a "G" in the middle. She held her transformation pen up in the sunlight and watched it sparkle. "All you have to say is  
'Guardian Mars Power.' " Setsuna said.  
  
"Ok. Guardian Mars Power!"  
  
Chi-Chi held her transformation pen up high. The pen floated from her hand and a crimson glow surrounded the pen.   
The "G" came from the middle and shaped itself into several red ribbons. The ribbons spun around Chi-Chi until a fire  
blazed around her. The fire growed until it exploded, revealing Chi-Chi in her guardian fuku. Her jet-black hair came undo  
from her usual bun and flowed freely down her back. Her tiara fit tightly around her forehead, the "G" sparkling. She had  
on a crimson red sleeveless bodysuit, that had imprints of the Marsian royal flower on it (daffodil). The collar fit tight around  
her neck (oriental style) and the Marsian symbol was enscribed on it. She had red short boots that blended into the rest of the  
bodysuit. Chi-Chi admired her new look, then went in a circle for everyone to see. "So, what do you think?" she asked.  
  
Everyone stared at her, then Bulma went to take a closer look. Vegeta was impressed, and Goku couldn't take his eyes  
off of her. "You look great!" he said, recovering from his shock. "You haven't look this young ever since I met you." Goku   
shut his mouth, realizing what he said.  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING I LOOKED OLD?!"  
  
"I...i.....ie, I didn't."  
  
"Enough you two." Bulma said. "I want to do this now."  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi quieted down and watched Bulma. She opened her box and inside was a royal blue transformation  
pen with the golden Mercurian symbol with a "G" in the middle. Bulma stroked the pen with delicate fingers. "Just say  
Guardian Mercury Power." Setsuna said.  
  
"Alright, here goes. Guardian Mercury Power!"  
  
Bulma lifted her transformation pen to the sky. The pen floated from her hand and a royal blue glow encircled the pen.   
The "G" came from the middle and shaped itself into several blue ribbons. The ribbons spun around her from head to   
toe, freezing her in a case of ice. The ice broke away, showing Bulma in her guardian fuku. Her shoulder-length blue  
hair also flowed freely, breaking the rubber band she had holding her hair back. Her tiara fit perfectly around her forehead,   
the "G" glimmering. She had on a royal blue sleeveless bodysuit, that had imprints of the Mercurian royal flower on it  
(lilies). The collar fit tight around her neck (oriental style) and the Mercurian symbol was enscribed on it. She had blue   
long boots that matched the rest of the bodysuit. Bulma pranced around, enjoying her new look. "This is great!"  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi nodded in agreement and Vegeta walked up to her. "You look......nice." he said silently. Bulma   
smiled and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "Arigato."  
  
Setsuna cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "You need to learn how to use your powers. But first, you  
need to be taught the basics. So, Goku, Vegeta will you train them?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta nodded. "Ok. Then my work here is done for now. Ja ne."  
  
Goku and Vegeta turned to their wives. "Let's go to the Room of Time and Spirit." Goku said. "Its time to begin your  
training."  
  
****************************************************************   
  
"Zircon, you have failed!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Wise Man, they overpowered us."  
  
"I will give you ONE MORE CHANCE! NOW GO!"  
  
"Hai, my lord."  
  
****************************************************************   
  
Well, there's chapter 8 for ya! R/R and tell me what you think!  
  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	10. Two Warriors, New Love (9)

Hey peoples! Sorry it took so long. I got a huge case of writer's block, so forgive me. I put   
romance in this chapter since chapter 8 what mostly action/adventure. I'm also working on  
getting I'm So Alone and Spirit of the Universe out also! Enough with my talking, let's get   
this show on the road!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
(............) means author's notes  
*...........*means an action  
~..........~means that someone is   
speaking directly in their mind   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Gohan arrived on his apartment balcony, carrying the unconscious Ami. He  
quickly rushed in and sat Ami down her bed. He pulled up a chair and   
watched her. " I hope she's ok." Gohan thought outloud."I should have protected  
her."  
  
"It was a battle I needed to face alone."  
  
Gohan looked down at Ami, who was propped up on her elbows."I still should have protected  
you."  
  
Ami smiled and sat fully on her bed. "Thank you for your concern, but as you can see I'm fine  
and I'm kinda hungry." She looked down at her stomach as it growled. Gohan laughed. After all  
she was a Saiyan. "I'll fix something," he said, getting up from his chair. "Then maybe we can.....  
hang out or something."  
  
Ami nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
Gohan smiled and left her room. Ami laid back, thinking of past events.' I can't believe Greg is   
one of them. Is that why he left me? And on our wedding day?' She tossed and turned, tears   
threatening to make their way down her cheeks. ' Somehow, someway, I'll find out why he left me.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Rei, Pan, Usa, are you here?"  
  
Gohen rose from the bushes, brushing leaves out of his hair. "Yeah, we're here." The three   
teenaged girls rose from the other side of the bushes, also brushing leaves from their hair.  
Gohen walked over to them, dazed. "Did you see the fight?"  
  
"Yea. My okaasan fainted." Usa said, looking at the ground. "I thought she would fight."  
  
"Give her a break, Usa," Rei said in Usagi's defense. "She had no idea Minako and Makoto   
was with the Dark Moon, let alone gone in the first place."  
  
"Actually, she did know they were missing." Pan stated.  
  
"How do you know?" Gohen asked.  
  
"I overheard them Bulma and Mirai Trunks talking."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
^ This was just after Setsuna left with Ami and Usagi and I was listening to Bulma and  
Mirai Trunks while you guys were talking.^  
  
"Where's Usagi?" Bulma asked, sitting down on her blanket. "Wasn't she with you?"  
  
"Hai, but she went with Ami somewhere."  
  
"Did she go looking for her friends?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Her friends. Remember the ones on KNB News?"  
  
"That's right. They might have gone to go look for them. I'll go after her. I know what  
direction they went in."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Well, she still had no idea that Minako and Makoto were with the Dark Moon." Rei said.  
  
"That's true." Usa said. "I hope she's ok. We should go see her."  
  
"That's a good idea. I think Mirai Trunks took her to Capsule Corp." Gohen said. "But what  
about Ami?"  
  
"She's with Gohan. She'll be okay." Pan answered.  
  
Everyone nodded and levitated up in the air.  
  
"Let's go, minna-san!" Gohen yelled.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Goku and Vegeta carried their wives to Kami's place. Mr. Popo smiled and greeted them.  
"It it so good to see you, Goku-san. What brings you to Kami's place?"  
  
"We wanted to use the Room of Time and Spirit. Is that ok?" Goku asked, pointing to the room.  
  
"Sure, sure." Mr. Popo replied, gesturing them to follow. The four adults followed Mr. Popo  
through a long, white pathway that stretched around a huge building lined with pillars. They  
soon made it to the Room of Time and Spirit. Mr. Popo opened the door, revealing the large   
open space that seemed endless. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked around, amazed. Mr. Popo   
smiled and stared at what Bulma and Chi-Chi were wearing. He shrugged off his confusion  
and shut the door behind them. "Alright, let's start warm-ups," Goku said cheerfully. He   
began to take off his weights and walked over to Chi-Chi. "Here put this on."  
  
Chi-Chi took the weights and put them on. She looked at her arms and legs, then looked  
back. "Are these suppose to help me?" she asked.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Hai, they are. You don't feel anything?"  
  
Chi-Chi shook her arms and jumped up and down. "Iie."  
  
"Ok, Bulma why don't you try on Vegeta's weights?"  
  
Vegeta reluctantly took off his weights and handed it to Bulma. She put them on and shook   
her hands. "Iie, I don't feel anything."  
  
Vegeta spoke up for the first time. "It's because their transformed." Everyone looked at him,   
taking that to mind. "Ok, then you guys can run 40 laps." Goku said.  
  
"40?!?!?!" Chi-Chi and Bulma yelled. "That's crazy!"  
  
"Look, Pluto asked us to train you and we are." Goku stated. "Even if you're our wives, we   
can't go easy on you. The markers have been set from the last time we were here, so you won't  
get lost. Now go!"  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi glared at their husbands and reluctantly started running.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mirai Trunks landed on the ground in front of Capsule Corp and went straight to the infirmary. He  
laid Usagi down cautiously and took out the senzu beans Goku had given him. He popped one   
into his mouth, then slowly put the other one into Usagi's slightly open mouth. He moved her   
jaw up and down, forcing her to chew. Usagi's eyes fluttered open, and she rose slowly. Her face   
filled with saddened features, rememembering what happened. "Those were your friends weren't they?"  
  
"Hai, two of them were. But the other one............."  
  
Mirai Trunks saw her tense up. "What did he do to you?" he asked, anger building up inside of him.  
  
"He did nothing to me, but the unimaginable to Ami."  
  
"Hai, I remember now. He left her on her wedding day."  
  
Usagi responded in a weak nod. "I have to go see her. Where is she?"  
  
"She's being taken care of by Gohan."  
  
"What happened?" Usagi sat straight, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"She was weakened when she fought against Zircon. Turning into a Super Saiyan drained most of her   
power."  
  
Usagi folded her hands together. "She fought against Greg." Usagi jumped off the cot and headed to   
the entrance. Mirai Trunks grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Gohan's apartment. I have to be with Ami."  
  
"You don't know where it is. Besides, what if Zircon and the others attack you?"  
  
Usagi smiled at his concern. "Then come with me. You can save this damsel in distress."  
  
Mirai Trunks laughed at the sarcasm in her voice, then picked Usagi up with ease. "What are you  
doing?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Damsel in distresses can't fly." he answered in a playful tone. Usagi put her hand on her forehead  
and tossed her head back dramatically. Both of them laughed and headed to Gohan's apartment."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Gohen, Usa, Pan and Rei arrived at Capsule Corp and headed inside. "TRUNKS! USAGI!" Gohen yelled.  
  
Pan glared at Gohen in annoyance, then looked back at the others. "Let's split up." The others nodded   
and headed their separate ways. Pan looked in the east wing, Rei in the west wing and Usa looked near   
the grativity room. Gohen walked outside and skimmed the area around them. The four met back in the   
entrance, neither of them finding Mirai Trunks or Usagi.  
  
"Maybe they went somewhere." suggested Rei.  
  
"Let's go to the nearby woods." said Usa.  
  
"Iie! Let's go to Gohan's apartment." Gohen said. "I'm worried about Ami."  
  
"Well, Usagi could be missing or something could of happened to her!" Usa snapped.  
  
"Well, Ami actually fought and got hurt. Didn't you see her collapse?!"  
  
Usa glared at Gohen and folded her arms across her chest. Gohen looked at everyone, then began to walk  
out the door. "I'm going to Gohan's apartment, you can join me or stay here." He blasted into the air. Usa   
shrugged and went to follow, Pan and Rei close behind.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ami dried her tears, and moved her legs from bed to the floor. She winced in pain, for her right leg was   
hurting from breaking the ice wall. She rose slowly and limped over to the balcony looking over the edge,  
admiring the lake's crystal blue glimmer. All her pain and worries seem to vanish before her. She looked  
to the side, hearing footsteps approach her. A gentle touch brushed across her arm. She grabbed the  
hand before it could pull away and held it. Ami turned around and faced Gohan. "What's the matter?" she   
asked nonchantly. He brought her into his embrace and laid his head on top of hers. "We have to talk about  
it, Ami. You can't avoid it." he whispered in her ear. Ami looked straight in Gohan's eyes, then looked down.  
  
"It was my eighteenth birthday and Greg told me he had a surprise. So I closed my eyes like he told me and   
we walked to his apartment. Then, he told me to open my eyes and I did. I yelled at him cause we were in  
front of his apartment, but he said that wasn't it."  
  
Gohan wiped away Ami's tears, looking straight into her eyes. "You don't have to continue." he said softly.  
  
"Iie! I have to." She turned back around, facing the lake. "He got on one knee and opened a beautiful music  
box. The one-karat diamond ring twirled in a circle, playing our song. I said yes and it was arranged. A few   
months later was our wedding. I waited 2 hours before I left."  
  
Ami set her head down on the balcony railing. "And now I find out he's one of our enemies." She broke down  
into sobs, her whole body shaking. A new pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and   
looked into the face of Gohen. "It's ok, Ami."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He stepped back and blushed.  
  
"My name is Gohen. I came with Pan, Usa and Rei."  
  
' Oh, so he's from the future. I wonder who his parents are,' She stared at him, making him blush more. ' He  
reminds me of Gohan.' (*_~)  
  
Gohan felt jealously begin to rise up. ' Who was this Gohen?' He stared at him just as Ami. ' He looks like me   
at 16. Except he has a blue hair and blue eyes like Ami.' (*_~) He shrugged of the thought and listened to their   
conversation.  
  
"Are you a friend of the family?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well, hai, a very close friend of the family." Gohen said smiling.  
  
Ami smiled back, all signs of her tears disappeared. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Ami turned and hugged the three Saiyan girls. "Where have you guys been?"  
  
"Well after we saw the fight, we went to Capsule Corp to see Usagi." Pan answered. "But neither Mirai Trunks nor  
Usagi was there, so we were going to look for them. But Gohen put up such a fit about you,' Pan looked at Gohen,  
who blushed," we followed him here."  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed at Gohen. ' He has a crush on her! I can't believe this! Well, he's not getting her.' Gohan  
crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Gohan! What are you frowned about?"  
  
Gohan looked to see Mirai Trunks carrying Usagi above them. "You look like you're about to kill someone!" Usagi   
pointed out. Everyone looked at Gohan. He glared at Usagi and went back into apartment. Usagi shrugged her   
shoulders and asked Mirai Trunks if they could land. The two finally landed and Usagi hugged Ami. "Trunks told   
me what happened. I'm so proud of you!" She tightened her hug and brought Usa and Rei into the hug. She   
looked at both of them. "You guys are going to help me."  
  
"Help you what?" Usa asked.  
  
"Were going to bring back Minako, Makoto and................."  
  
Everyone fell into a hushed silence, for they knew of whom she spoke of. Gohen broke the silence. "Well, let's   
make a deal. After we brought Greg back, I'll beat him up for ya." He put his fist his hand for enthusiasm. Everyone  
laughed, breaking into their own conversation about that deal. Ami smiled and went back into Gohan's apartment.  
She walked through the guest room, into the hallway and went down into the family room, where she saw Gohan  
sitting in his recliner chair, watching T.V. She went over to him and sat on the arm of the chair. "Why did you  
leave?"  
  
Gohan looked up, then looked back at the T.V., flipping through the channels. "What's it matter?"  
  
Ami frowned at the harsh tone in his voice. "Because I want to know, that's why."  
  
Gohan looked back up at her Ami and smiled at her, while pulling her into his lap. He leaned his face against hers,  
and stared deep into her eyes. "You are really beautiful, do you know that?"  
  
She blushed deeply. Gohan laughed and kissed her softly across the lips, wrapping one arm around her waist   
and the other one under her left arm. Ami wrapped her arms around his neck and playfully glared at him. "I know  
you're changing the subject, but sooner or later, I'm going to find what it is."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Ami smiled and brought Gohan into a kiss.  
  
Gohen watched in the shadows of the hall, happy for Ami and Gohan. ' It looks like I might actually be born.'  
  
(They did not have sex.)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma finished their 40 laps, panting. Goku got up from his chair and walked over to the panting  
women. "Alright, the warm-ups are over. It's time to get serious." Goku said, stretching. Vegeta got up and   
stretched also. "Since we don't want to take pity on you, Chi-Chi, you're going to be my partner and Bulma,  
you're Kakarot's partner."  
  
Chi-Chi turned to Goku to protest, but Goku had already taken Bulma by the waist and left. Vegeta cracked  
his knuckles and got into fighting stance. "Alright, woman, show me what you've got."  
  
Chi-Chi glared at him and got into fighting stance. She ran toward him and attempted to hit him in chopping  
motions. Vegeta easily dodged them all, then threw two punches. Chi-Chi dodged one, but the other hit her  
square in the jaw, throwing her back a few feet. She hit the ground. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went over to  
Chi-Chi, who's eyes were closed. He grabbed her arm, and Chi-Chi's eyes opened abruptly. She smirked   
and did a lower roundhouse kick to Vegeta's legs. He fell flat on his back and she go on top of his stomach,  
throwing a fury of punches. Vegeta recovered from his shock and kicked Chi-Chi over his body. He got up and  
watched the blood trickle down his chin. He looked at Chi-Chi, who got up and back into fighting stance and  
smiled. "Our fight is over for now." He wiped the blood from chin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(~*~ means that this part, its at the same place at the same time, but it  
happening to different people.)  
  
Goku lowered Bulma down to the ground and scratched his head nervously. "Bulma, how long has it been   
since you fought in real battles?"  
  
".........I don't remember."  
  
"Well, try to attack me." He didn't even get into fighting stance. Bulma nodded and ran forward and threw a punch  
at Goku. The punch hit Goku hit in the cheek. Bulma continued to punch him, then kicked him beneath his legs.  
Goku tripped, but caught his balance just as quickly. He jumped back, rubbing the red fist prints on his face.  
"That was good! Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
Bulma smiled."Chi-Chi trained me."  
  
Goku's eyes got big. "When?! She never told me about that!"  
  
"She trained me about last year, teaching me the basics. I got interested in it when I saw Vegeta training one day.  
After she taught me, sometimes I would sneak in the gravity room and train."  
  
Goku walked closer to Bulma. "How much?"  
  
"100 times gravity."  
  
Goku's face filled with pure impression. "That's amazing!" He got into fighting stance. "Let's fight for real then."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Usagi finished her conversation with Usa and walked into Gohan's apartment. She had never really saw it, so she  
looked around. It was a nice apartment and very clean. She stopped in what seemed to be Gohan's room. She was   
amazed at how neat it was, and was expecting a little bit of unclean. She turned around and met the face of   
Gohan. "You know I could have given you a tour."  
  
Usagi blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose."  
  
"It's alright. Go ahead."  
  
"Naw, its ok. I'm done. But where's Ami?"  
  
"She's asleep. I better take her to her room." Gohan walked down the hall and into the family room, where Ami  
slept soundly on the couch. Usagi followed, and watched Gohan gently lifted Ami from the couch and took her to  
her room. He laid her down so gently, like she would shatter at any wrong movement. He watched for a moment,  
as if in a trance. Usagi smiled and put her arm lazily around his neck lazily. "You want to swallow her whole."  
  
"Huh?!" Gohan's face turned scarlet red.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that." Usagi looked at Gohan with a sly face. "I see the way you look at her."  
  
Gohan's crimson face got brighter and he turned the opposite way. "That's none of your business."  
  
"Well of course it is. I'm your sister after all."  
  
"Nani?" Gohan turned around and looked at her in confusion. Usagi smacked her forehead in realization.  
  
"No one told you?" she asked.  
  
"Iie. Now what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, do you remember how I told you that in my past life, I was the Princess of the Moon?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, Goku was my otousan in his past life."  
  
Gohan stared at Usagi in disbelief. "And what was my okaasan in her past life?"  
  
"She was the best friend of the queen of Mars and official guardian of Mars."  
  
"..........I can't believe this."  
  
"Well, it happened, so I'm your sister."  
  
"Who was the woman that my otousan married?"  
  
"Queen Selenity of the Lunarian Race."  
  
Gohan sat in a chair near Ami's bed. "This might take some getting use to."  
  
Mirai Trunks came from the crowd of friends on Gohan's balcony. He looked at Gohan, who's head was  
buried in his hands. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh, we talked. That's all." Usagi said with a smile.  
  
You could hear Gohan groaning beneath his hands. Mirai Trunks looked at him again, then at Usagi.  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "Nothing really. Only that we're brother and sister."  
  
"Oh. Wait. Nani?!"  
  
"Goku is my otousan in my past life."  
  
Usagi saw Mirai Trunks visibly tense. "Do my parents have anything in their past lives." he asked slowly.  
  
"Hai. They do."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"Ok, Vegeta is the King of Mars."  
  
"............................"  
  
And Bulma is one of the Princesses of Mercury."  
  
"And what was I?"  
  
"You weren't born because Vegeta and Bulma weren't together."  
  
"Then, who was Vegeta with?"  
  
"Queen Reynel of the Marsian Race."  
  
"Did they have any children together?"  
  
"Hai, they had-----"  
  
"Us." The twin princesses entered through the balcony doors. Gohen and Usa followed, and sat on Ami's bed.   
Mirai Trunks looked at those two, then turned to Usagi. "If they had those two in the past, why are they in the  
future?"  
  
Rei took the liberty of answering that question. "We fought against Beryl on the moon, so when we had died,  
the Queen made it that we were reborn on Earth later in time than the others."  
  
"But what about her?" Mirai Trunks said, pointing to Usa.  
  
"Well, I existed because of Usagi's old boyfriend, but the course of time has changed..............and I have a new  
otousan...."  
  
Usagi perked up. "I'm going to marry someone else? Who is it?"  
  
"I've said to much."  
  
"What about Gohen?" Everyone turned to Gohan, who finally entered the conversation. "Who are your parents?"  
  
Gohen crossed his arms over his chest and looked down." I cannot say."  
  
Gohan buried his head back into his hands. ' Kuso, I have to find out, somehow.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~ Zircon, come forward and bring the rest.~  
  
"We were just leaving, my lord."  
  
~Come! You have a new leader.~  
  
Zircon bowed into the darkness and teleported to his domain. He saw the others, then confronted Wise Man.  
"Who is the new leader?"  
  
Wise Man moved out the way, revealing a feminine figure, with long amethyst hair flowing down her back. Her   
amethyst eyes were filled with schemes. She had on a fuku similar to the Sailor Scouts, but the bow and ribbons  
were replaced by black crescent moons. A fuchsia cape covered most of her back and knee-high fuchsia boots  
covered her legs. She put on a fake smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. My name is Alexandrite."  
  
Zircon turned to Pazinia, who eyed her and Meralda who crossed her arms and leaned against the black crystal  
wall. 'What's the plan?" Zircon asked.  
  
Alexandrite smirked. "You'll know when we get there."  
  
She left, a purple mist surrounding her, making her disappear.  
  
Pazinia and Meralda soon left, leaving Zircon and Wise Man alone. "Who is she?" Zircon demanded.  
  
Wise Man laughed deeply. "A Lunarian out for the throne of the queen."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Yea, I'm evil. But, oh well. R/R and make me really happy. Oh, I almost forgot, there's a poll. I need you to tell me  
if you want me to write some prequels about Goku/Selenity and Reynel/Vegeta. Tell me in your review or at  
MercuryGoddess2001@yahoo.com . Ja ne for now!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	11. Two Warriors, New Love (10)

Hello! I am offically sorry that it took so long! I really hope that you guys still stay in tune.  
There is a mixture of action/adventure and romance so enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't  
sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
  
Reminder:  
'.............' means thinking  
"............" means talking  
(............) means author's notes  
*...........*means an action  
~..........~means narration  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Bulma got into fighting stance, giving Goku a smile."Don't fight as hard as you fight with  
Vegeta." she said.  
  
"I won't. Don't worry." He ran forward and threw a punch at her head. She dodged and   
jumped/flipped back. She ran forward and the two entered in hand-to-hand combat.  
Bulma threw a fury of punches and finished off with an upper roundhouse kick to his  
upper torso. Goku dodged all of her punches and stepped back just in time for Bulma's  
kick to occur. Bulma continued her attack and had no signs of weakening . Her accuracy  
increased and her agility quickened. Goku sped up to keep up with her pace. Suddenly,  
Bulma broke off. Sweat glistened off her forehead. She put her hand up, panting heavily.  
"I.....need to........rest."  
  
"We all do." Chi-Chi said, walking with Vegeta. Goku greeted them. "How was training?"  
he asked.  
  
"She drew a little blood from me." Vegeta said, pointing to his jaw.  
  
Goku hugged his wife. "That's great."  
  
Vegeta looked over to his wife and crossed his arms. "I saw you two fighting. Where did   
you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"I train at 100 times gravity. Chi-Chi taught me the basics."  
  
Vegeta looked at his wife in disbelief. "You're lying? You couldn't possibly of trained with  
me being in there all the time."  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips. "It is true, Vegeta. I would train when you are gone or  
knocked yourself out."  
  
Vegeta snarled and ran towards Bulma. He threw a punch towards her shoulder, to knock  
her off balance. She dodged, spun around, and aimed her kick at Vegeta's head. Vegeta   
ducked and lunged for her waist . Bulma jumped up and off his shoulders and landed. She   
then did a lower roundhouse kick to his legs. Vegeta fell, but regained his composure and  
flipped off her leg. He turned around and hit the back of Bulma's neck. Bulma fell and   
struggled to get up. Vegeta sat on her, pinning her to the ground. "Get up, baka woman!  
You can't be this weak!"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in anger. The words "baka" and "weak" echoed through her mind.   
She turned around and glared at Vegeta. A new flame burned in her eyse, giving her a   
new energy. Vegeta stared at her in surprise. Her light blue hair dimly flickered gold and   
her eyes, turqoise. He smirked "What kind of skills were those? I'd be ashamed to call  
you my wife after what I saw."  
  
The flame in Bulma's eyes intensified and a golden aura surrounded her body. A light blue  
tail, unwrapped itself from around her waist and wagged dangerously behind her. She   
glared at Vegeta with all the hatred she could possibly muster up. "How dare you."  
  
She ran towards Vegeta with newly-increased spped and jumped over him. She landed   
and quickly grabbed his shoulders. Putting her foot on his back, she fell backward and  
flipped him no less than 100 feet away from the others. Vegeta, shocked, stopped mid-air   
and landed. His smirk was wide obviously proud of his Saiyan wife. He stared at the light  
blue tail, erect with anger. 'Why didn't I notice that before?' Bulma didn't calm down in the  
least and stood in fighting stance to launch another attack.  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi's jaw dropped in shock at the past events. They looked at each other,  
then back at the fight.  
  
Bulma brought her arm up and held it in front of her. She motioned him to come at her,  
with an evil smirk on her face. Vegeta smirked and gladly accepted the challenge by   
crouching into fighting position. Bulma's smirk turned into an angry scowl. Knowing that   
he was only ticking her off more, Vegeta stood up straight and folded his arms across his  
chest. "This is a waste of time. I'm going to fight Kakarot." He turned his back to Bulma   
and walked towards Goku and Chi-Chi. Bulma 's golden aura transformed into an enraged  
flame and she cupped her hands for an attack. "Frosty STORM!"  
  
Snowflakes swirled from her palms and headed toward Vegeta in the form of a ki blast. It   
hit Vegeta directly in the back, freezing his entire body completely. She smiled in triumph,  
then collapsed. Goku caught her in time and smiled at Chi-Chi. "I'm so proud of her. She  
became a Super Saiyan on her first day of training."  
  
Chi-Chi frowned. "Well, I can understand why. Vegeta insulted her to the fullest extent and  
let me tell you Son Goku if you do that to me I swear...."  
  
Goku winced at his wife's words and headed towards the resting area. "I'm going to put  
Bulma on a cot. You stay here with Vegeta."  
  
Chi-Chi watched her husband leave with Bulma in his arms. She couldn't help feeling   
jealous of Bulma's "accomplishment". Before she knew it, Goku came back. He looked at  
her. "What's wrong, Chi-Chi?"   
  
Chi-Chi looked at him with determination. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.  
"I'm going to become a Super Saiyan."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ami opened her eyes to see everyone in her room. She slowly sat up, gaining attention from   
Gohen. "Are you ok?"he asked with concern.  
  
Ami smiled and nodded ."I'm fine." She tried to move her right leg, but winced in pain. Gohen  
rushed over to her. "Do you need some help? Can I get you anything?" He lifted her off the   
bed. Ami laughed. "Gohen! I'm fine!"  
  
Gohan lifted his head from his hands and glared at Gohen, who was taking Ami out the room.  
He stood up abruptly and followed. Jealously reached its peek with Gohan and filled him with  
anger that clouded all his good thoughts about Gohen. He grabbed Gohen's shoulder and   
turned him around. "Where are you taking Ami?"  
  
Gohen and Ami stared at Gohan in shock and confusion. Ami was the first one to speak.   
"Gohan, what are you implying?"  
  
Gohan looked down, then stared at Gohen. "I just want to know where you are going."  
  
Gohen smiled, knowing why Gohan was so upset. "Don't worry, Gohan."  
  
Gohan jerked up in surprise and continued to stare at Gohen. He only laughed and continued  
to take Ami down the hall. Ami looked back with a worried look on her face. By this time,  
Gohan felt guilty about this stiuation. He couldn't help himself when he saw Gohen holding  
Ami. ' Why am I like this? It's not like we're married.'  
  
He turned around and saw Usagi leaning against the wall. She stood up straight and walked  
over to Gohan. "Jeez, I didn't know men get so jealous so early in the relationship."  
  
Gohan's face reddened with anger and he glared at her. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that you were jealous of Gohen."  
  
"Kuso!" Gohan said in embarrassment.  
  
"My! What vulgar language!"  
  
Gohan glared at his so-called "sister" and scratched his head. Usagi walked in front of   
Gohan and looked into his eyes. "There is nothing to be jealous of. Did you see the look on   
Ami's face? She doesn't like Gohen that way."  
  
"But I can't help feel that they have some type of connection to each other."  
  
"Just supress your jealously unless you want to make some tension between you, Ami,   
and Gohen."  
  
Gohan looked down the hall that Gohen took Ami down, and started to head that way.   
Usagi smiled and went back into Ami's room with the others.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Alexandrite appeared before Gohan's apartment with Meralda and Pazinia right behind her.  
They levitated forward and turned around to face her. "What is the plan, Alexandrite?"   
Meralda asked.  
  
Alexandrite smirked. "Turning the rest of the Inner Sailor Senshi to our side."  
  
Pazinia perked up in interest. "Ami and Rei."  
  
"Hai, and with their Dark powers and Super Saiyan powers combined, this planet is ours   
for taking!"  
  
Meralda and Pazinia smirked over their new boss' plan. Alexandrite swung her cape. "Let's   
go."  
  
She powered up and flew to Gohan's balcony. All three landed and smirked at the shocked   
faces. Mirai Trunks stood up, followed by the rest of the group. "What are you doing here?!"   
he shouted in anger.  
  
Alexandrite took the liberty of talking. "What else do you think we are here for? All we want   
is to kill you bakas and get it over with!"  
  
Pan and Rei stood up and glared at Meralda and Pazinia. "Bring it on!"  
  
Usa got into fighting stance and glared at Meralda and Pazinia. "Let's get rid of these traitors!"  
  
Pazinia frowned and got into fighting stance. "I'm going to shut you up permantly." She ran   
towards Usa, extending her right hand to punch her. Usa put two fingers to her forehead and   
teleported away.Pazinia turned around to see Usa levitating above the balcony railing and   
stood there for a while. She dived off the railing and flipped to stop herself. She powered up   
to her fullest. Usa took her hint and turned into a Super Saiyan. Her aura was golden with   
silver energy waves radiating off of her body. The two ran towards each other and collided their   
powers. Both ofthem joined hand and tried their best to make the other one cower. Usa glared   
at Pazinia with hate and boosted up her power level. Pazinia struggled to keep her hold, but   
was thrown into a tree. She stood up alomost immediatley and flew towards Usa. Usa got   
into fighting stance, then shot out a ki blast at Pazinia. Pazinia brought up her forearm and  
the blast was deflected away from her face. She hopped up in the air and disappeared from  
sight. Usa frowned in aggravation as she tried to sense her enemy. Pazinia appeared again  
and grabbed Usa's neck, squeezing the life from her....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (This happens at the same time   
as Usa's fight.)  
  
Alexandrite smirked. "Pazinia seemed to find someone to kill, why don't you do the same,  
Meralda?"  
  
Meralda advanced towards Pan. "Certainly."  
  
Pan put two fingers to her forehead and teleported away. Meralda left and teleported after   
her. Mirai Trunks floated towards the balcony, but Alexandrite walked in front of him. She   
stared deep into his eyes and began some type of mind game on him. Mirai Trunks' vision  
became blurred and an image of Usagi replaced Alexandrite. The fake Usagi walked towards  
Mirai Trunks and hugged him. "I love you, Trunks. You are everything to me." She leaned  
up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Mirai Trunks jerked bak and passed out . The fake Usagi  
disappeared and was replaced by Alexandrite. She smirked at the fallen half-breed Saiyan   
and continued to walk past him into the hall. Usagi turned arond and got into fighting stance.  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern. Once I have what I came for, then you can find out."  
  
Usagi powered up. "You won't have a chance to get by."  
  
Alexandrite smirked. "Well aren't you tougher than I remember."  
  
Usagi sat up with confusion in her eyes. "Remember?"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi turned around and Ami, Gohen, and Gohan got into fighting stance behind her. Rei  
ran up behind Alexandrite. She smirked. "I see that I'm not welcome, but I will be back."  
  
She disappeared in a purple haze. Usagi stared at the empty space where Alexandrite once   
stood. ' Remember?'   
  
(When Alexandrite retreated, so did Meralda and Pazinia.)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~Three Weeks Later~  
  
*Quick Narration: Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi got out of the Room of Time and Spirit,   
all of them advanced in their training . Both Chi-Chi and Bulma learned to control being a   
Super Saiyan, as well as their Guardian powers. The entire Breifs and Son family (including   
the others you know Piccolo, Krillen, Tien etc.) and discussed the enemy. Also, the two   
couples have gotten alot closer..*  
  
(And, Gohan and Mirai Trunks did train Usagi and Ami during those weeks.)  
  
Mirai Trunks sat up on the rooftop, staring at the moon that formed itself during the last  
couple of week. His worries seemed to keep him up late into the night. Soft footsteps could  
be heard behind him and he turned around with caution, only to face Usagi. He relaxed and  
continued to look into in the night. She sat beside him. "What is troubling you?" she  
whispered.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at Usagi and pulled her into a hug. "I'm just worried about my okaasan."  
  
"In the future?"  
  
"Hai. I shouldn't be leaving her alone like this. And with this new evil? What if they use her  
to lure me in?"  
  
Usagi looked into Mirai Trunks' eyes and saw the sadness and anger building up inside of  
him. "Then go see her, Trunks."  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at her shock and confusion. "I can't."  
  
"Why not? You're right. She could be in danger and with you staying here-----"  
  
"You don't understand, Usagi. If I go back, then the enemy will have a chance to kill me."  
  
Usagi sighed, then looked at Mirai Trunks. "Then so be it."  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at Usagi, hurt and angry. He stood up and looked down at her with an   
angry scowl. "What are you saying?"  
  
Usagi stood up. "I'm saying that I'd rather see you as a hero who died trying to save his   
okaasan, than a coward who hid in the past, while his okaasan was being tortured."  
  
Mirai Trunks' angry scowl disappeared and he embraced Usagi. "You do realize that I won't  
be able to come back if I die."  
  
Usagi looked at him in shock. "The Dragonballs..."  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head to motion no as a response. "The Dragonballs disappeared in   
my dimension because Piccolo and Kami were killed. Dende doesn't come to Earth and the   
Dragonballs here don't revive people from other dimensions."  
  
Usagi rested her head on his chest. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Mirai Trunks   
tightened his hug and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"I still want you to go and save my future okaasan."  
  
Mirai Trunks cracked a smile and the two looked up at the starry night till the crack of dawn.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ever since the accident with Gohen, Ami and Gohan haven't really talked. Days would go   
by with them only saying hello. Ami was saddened by this and so was Gohan, but neither   
of them said a word about it.  
  
Gohan had just finished cooking dinner. He sat "dinner" on the counter and left to get Ami.  
He walked inside her room and found her balcony doors open. He looked down below to   
see Ami swimming in the lake. She took long, easy strokes in the water, her face looking   
like she was in paradise. Gohan smiled and went ot his bedroom. A few minutes later,   
he came out in swimming trunks (*drools*). He ran into Ami's room and jumped off the  
balcony.  
  
Ami floated in the crystal blue water, her face staring up at the beautiful light blue sky. She   
closed her eyes and felt her troubles wash away and she was at peace.  
  
"Hey Ami!"  
  
Ami opened her eyes to see Gohan flying towards her. He stopped when he was only inches   
away from her face. She blushed and at his actions and Gohan smiled. "If you are peaceful  
here, wait until I show you my secret heaven." he whispered, holding out his hand.  
  
Ami took it and levitated out of the water. Gohan flew into Black Forest, holding Ami's hand.  
Within a matter of minutes, Gohan and Ami reached the end of Black Forest. There was   
only a cliff, with a river below some foreign land on the other side. Ami looked around, not  
really impressed. "This is it?" she asked.  
  
Gohan smiled and motioned her to follow him."You'll see."  
  
He flew downward, into the open space, while grabbing Ami's hand. Then, he went to the left   
until he reached a waterfall. Ami's eyes danced with happiness as she saw the beautiful   
scenery before her. "This is amazing."  
  
The entered a circular dome with a waterfall in the center. A canopy of tree branches hid the  
area well, but sunshine still peeked in, reflecting off of the lake. Rare, but beautiful flowers  
grew near the edge of the water and not a single animal roamed in this mini paradise. Gohan  
lead Ami down onto the edge of the water. Her face was filled with pure bliss and she hugged  
Gohan. "Arigato, Gohan-chan, for taking me here."  
  
Gohan leaned close to Ami's face and smiled. "This is only half of my secret heaven."  
  
Ami's face lit up with excitement. "Half?"  
  
Gohan dived into the water and motioned Ami to follow. Smi dived in and the two began to   
swim under the waterfall. Both of them swam down a long tunnel, but finally made it to the   
end. Gohan came up to the surface, with Ami right behind him. Ami stared at Gohan's other  
half of his secret heaven in complete shock. The two entered another lake with a wider  
waterfall on the side. This area was completely underground, which amazed Ami even more.  
Gohan climbed up on a ledge near the entrance and helped Ami up. "No one else knows   
about this except you. Please don't tell anyone else about it."  
  
Ami looked at him. "I won't tell anyone about your secret heaven."  
  
Gohan smiled. "No, you won't tell anyone about our secret heaven."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't like you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We're practically cousins. What would our parents say?"  
  
"We aren't cousins because our parents aren't blood-related."  
  
"I like you, but it's not meant to be."  
  
"It is meant to be and somehow, some way, I'm going to prove it to you."  
  
(Try to guess the mystery couple!)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Alexandrite contemplated while sitting on her freshly made throne. She stared at the   
dark orb in front of her that mirrored the Z fighters and Sailor Senshi all gathered inside  
of Capsule Corp. She stood up and walked across the room to the portal. Alexandrite  
stepped inside and entered in her enemy's world. She floated down to the ground and   
began to walk across the lawn of Capsule Corp. She stopped about two feet from the   
entrance and extended her hand out. A long, slender staff with a dark moon on top the  
color of amethyst appeared before her. Alexandrite grabbed the staff and power surged   
through her veins. An amethyst upside-down crescent moon appeared on her forehead.  
She held her staff up high. "Meralda! Pazinia! Come forth!"  
  
In a flash of black lightening, Meralda appeared while Pazinia stepped out of broken black  
hearts. They looked at their boss and bowed deeply. "Hai?" they answered.  
  
"Hold out your hands."  
  
Both did as their boss told them and staves appeared before them. Both staves were   
exactly like Alexandrite's except Pazinia's upside-down crescent moon was topaz and  
Meralda's was a dark emerald. The upside-down crescent moon appeared on both foreheads  
and the former Sailor Senshi glowed their respectable colors. All in all, the felt revitalized   
with their new power. Alexandrite smirked and faced Capsule Corp. "Let's get Ami and Rei."  
  
~Inside Capsule Corp.~  
  
Everyone laughed at the argument between Vegeta and Usagi. They glared daggers at each  
other while continuing their argument.  
  
"I'm telling you, woman, that Chi-Chi could never beat me in a spar!"  
  
"And I'm telling you, vegetable, that she can. With her Saiyan side and her Marsian side   
combined, she'll blow you out the water!"  
  
"You're treading on dangerous ground, ba-----" Vegeta stopped as he felt the ground shake   
beneath him. He abruptly stood up and ran outside followed by Usagi, Ami and the rest of   
the Z fighters. Loud cackling could be heard from above and everyone looked to see who it  
was. Alexandrite floated high in the sky with Meralda and Pazinia beside her. Each of them  
had black feathery that expanded out about 10 feet. Electricity surrounded Meralda, that   
matched the electricity in her eyes. Pazinia had an eerie glow surrounding her. Her eyes  
turned into black orbs, filled with a pool of hatred. Alexandrite looked down with an   
emotionless expression and began to float downward until she reached the ground. She held  
her staff out in front of her and a purple ring emerged from the upside-down crescent moon on  
top of her staff. The ring headed towards Mirai Trunks, who crouched down into fighting stance.  
Usagi ran towards him. "No! Trunks move!"  
  
She jumped in front of Trunks just in time. The purple ring attached itself around Usagi's neck   
and tightened. Usagi screamed out in pain. Alexandrite laughed in delight. "Somehow, I knew  
you were going to do that."  
  
Mirai Trunks turned Super Saiyan and ran towards Alexandrite. She turned her staff upside   
down and hit the ground. It began to shake and two vines sprung up from the ground.They   
wrapped themselves around Mirai Trunks' wrists and ankles, leaving him tied up. Alexandrite   
walked towards everyone, then stopped. "I have a proprosition to make."  
  
Goku walked forward. "We're listening."  
  
"Good. If you give me Ami and Rei, I won't kill the Princess. If you refuse...."  
  
She lifted her staff into the air. The purple ring lifted up into the sky as well, taking Usagi with  
it. Alexandrite's eyes flashed red and the purple ring tightened even more around Usagi's neck.   
She let out a blood-curling scream and grabbed hold of the ring. Ami bowed her head at the   
sight of Usagi. She looked at Rei, who looked back at her. The two nodded, knowing what they  
had to do. Both of them walked forward to Alexandrite. "We'll go with you." they said in unison.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in shock and anger. He pushed through his friends and family until he  
reached Ami. "Iie! Do you know what they are going to do to you?!"  
  
Ami looked at Gohan with sorrow. "I have no idea what they're plans are, but I can't let my   
princess be killed by Alexandrite!"  
  
"They might kill you! And we would have to wait awhile for the Dragonballs! I won't let you go!"  
  
Ami bowed her head and let the tears fall freely. "Gohan, please don't make this harder than it   
already is."  
  
Alexandrite rolled her eyes. "I'm losing my patience!"  
  
Her eyes flashed red once again and the purple choker tightened around Usagi's neck. She was   
no longer able to scream as she tilted her head back, her mouth widened in pain. Rei's frown   
turned into an angry scowl and she walked directly in front of Alexandrite. "I'll go and Ami's   
coming too! Why don't you just let Usagi go?!"  
  
Ami took one last look at Gohan. "I have to go." She kissed him on the cheek, then walked over   
to Rei's side. "Let's go."  
  
Alexandrite smirked and raised her staff. Amethyst hand-cuffs appeared on both young women's   
wrists and they disappeared from sight. Meralda and Pazinia left as well, leaving only Alexandrite.  
"You have chosen wisely."  
  
She brushed her hand across her neck, then vanished in a purple mist. Everyone looked up at   
Usagi. The choker had just disappeared and she began falling towards the ground. The vines also  
disappeared and Super Saiyan Mirai Trunks caught Usagi in time. Usagi smiled a weak smile,  
then fell into a deep sleep of unconsiousness. Mirai Trunks powered down and ran into Capsule  
Corp. Everyone started heading into Capsule Corp. except Gohan. He stared out into the open  
space, his face turning a deathly pale. He sat down on the grass and began to cry silent tears.  
Goku stopped before heading into Capsule Corp. and knelt down next to his pain-stricken son.  
"We'll get her back, Gohan. I assure you."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
That's chapter 10! I'll try not to get the chapters out so late. Just to let you in on a secret, reviews  
make me go alot faster.....so R/R!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	12. Two Warriors, New Love 11

Wow! Where have I been?! Jeez, I guess you won't even accept my apologies now. Well, I hope you're faithful! On to chapter 11!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
Reminder: '.............' Means thinking "............" Means talking (............) Means author's notes *...........* Means an action ~..........~ Means narration  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Alexandrite and the prisoners arrived at Wise Man's Domain in a matter of minutes. Zircon's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you...."  
  
Alexandrite smirked, and kicked Ami in the stomach. "They're dogs. Train them well or they'll turn on you."  
  
Rei gathered ki in her hand. "I'll show you a b..."  
  
Rei doubled-over in pain as purple lightning bolts surrounded her body and shocked her. Ami glared at Alexandrite with hatred, silent tears forming in her eyes. Zircon smirked, then walked over to Ami. He picked her up by the collar and brought her to his face. "It looks like your new boyfriend can't help you."  
  
Ami closed her eyes, feeling her anger and hatred rise for Zircon. She opened her eyes and stared into Zircon's cold, icy blue eyes. Zircon frowned at the sadness in her eyes and looked away. Alexandrite watched the scene play out and kept a memo in her mind.  
  
Wise Man arrived in a dark cloud and began to laugh manically. "Excellent! You got the two Saiyan Scouts. Put them in the transformation chamber immediately!"  
  
Alexandrite bowed down to Wise Man, then dragged the handcuffed Saiyans down the hall and into a small room on the left side of the hallway. She let them drop to the ground, then turned around and glared at them. "Don't bother trying to escape."  
  
She vanished in a veil of purple smoke, leaving the bruised and battered prisoners to themselves. Ami tried to stand up, but the handcuffs became weights. A power shield was also activated, restraining Ami and Rei's power. Rei bowed her head in defeat and began to silently cry. Ami gave her an assuring look. "Everything will be fine, Rei. We'll get through this."  
  
"You can keep telling yourself that." A voice said.  
  
Rei and Ami turned around to see Dr. Gero standing in the doorway. He walked around them with a menacing glint in his eyes. He turned on the computer, then typed in the code name. The transformation chamber opened with smoke trailing out. Dr. Gero turned around and stared at Rei. "So, you are the daughter of Vegeta. I'm going to have fun turning you evil."  
  
Rei smirked. "As soon as I get my dark energy, I'll use it against you!"  
  
Dr. Gero wickedly smiled. "Then I guess you will do the honors of going first."  
  
He took a golden key from his lab coat and unlocked the handcuffs around Ami and Rei's wrists. He dragged Rei to the chamber and out her inside. Ami watched in anticipation as the transformation chamber door shut. Dr. Gero wickedly smiled at Ami. "You're next."  
  
He flipped the switch and the transformation process began. Black lightning surrounded the chamber and the ground trembled in fear. Rei turned and tossed in the chamber from the excruciating pain she felt. Suddenly, the trembling of the ground abruptly stopped. Ami watched in anticipation as the transformation door slowly opened. The fog cleared and the transformed Rei stepped out of the chamber. Her long raven hair was now ruby red with raven streaks and her eyes were crimson. She had on an outfit similar to a Sailor Scout except she had a raven-colored fire design on her skirt, matching the fire design in the shape of a dragon on her leg. A dark crescent moon symbol replaced the bows on the outfit and a staff in her hand similar to Alexandrite appeared in her hand. "Rei" smirked and began to walk towards Ami. When she reached Ami, she spat in her face and turned to Dr. Gero. "Get her transformed." she sneered, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
Dr. Gero bowed to her and attained to her wishes. He began to grab Ami by her neck as he stared into her eyes. "It won't hurt too much."  
  
Ami's eyes widened in shock as she tried to get out of his grasp. He wickedly smiled, then dragged her over to the transformation chamber. He threw her inside and closed the door. Dr. Gero booted up the chamber and the trembling of the ground began. Ami cried her last tears as the fog consumed her.  
  
**************************************************************** Chi-Chi walked in the kitchen and look at Bulma with sad eyes. She sat down next to Bulma and laid her head on the table. Her eyes were red and puffy. Bulma hugged Chi-Chi. "How is Gohan?"  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her. "He won't talk to anyone, including Usagi and he keeps staring at the ceiling. He's getting paler and his eyes are full of hatred. I hate seeing him like this."  
  
Bulma sighed in sadness. "He won't eat either."  
  
Chi-Chi laid her head back on the table. "We need to get Ami back as soon as possible." she mumbled to herself.  
  
Bulma watched Chi-Chi silently sob to herself. She held back her own tears, then left the kitchen and headed towards the guest room Gohan was staying in. She opened the door and watched Gohan. His eyes didn't bother to move from the place on the ceiling as she walked by his bedside. Bulma sat on his bed and began to stroke Gohan's arm. "Please Gohan, snap out of it. Your okaasan is in so much pain."  
  
He didn't respond with even a small twitch of his eye. Only small tears of desperation began to form in his hatred-filled eyes. Bulma froze in shock, for she felt that only a truly evil person could be filled with such anger. She stood up from his bed and left the young Saiyan to himself, deciding not to tell Chi-Chi what she felt.  
  
Gohan's eyes darted to the door. He smirked in satisfaction, then threw back his blankets, which hid his gi. The gi was similar to Goku's gi, only it was sapphire blue where the orange was, and light blue where the dark blue was (the undershirt and the belt). Gohan jumped out of bed and headed towards the window when the guest room door opened. He turned around to see Usagi standing at the door. "Please stay Gohan. It's dangerous out there."  
  
He turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm strong enough to handle all of them by myself."  
  
"No, you aren't. You know you aren't either, but you're ready to sacrifice yourself for Ami."  
  
Gohan said nothing else, for he knew she was right. Usagi walked up to Gohan and put her hand on his back. "I know you want to get Ami back. So do I, but we must not charge there in a blind rage. Just think, Gohan, how Bulma and I must feel. I've known and been protected by Ami since I was 14 years old. Bulma is her older sister!"  
  
"And I love Ami!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Usagi stared at Gohan in shock. He continued on. "The first day I met Ami, when I found her in the forest with you, I knew she would have some significance in my life. Se filled my life with happiness and joy. I feel a sense of tranquility everytime I'm with her and now that has been taken away from me!"  
  
Usagi bowed her head in understanding. "Then let me come with you."  
  
Gohan turned around and saw the flames of determination in her eyes. He smiled, then extended his hand out to her. She gladly accepted his hand and Usagi and Gohan flew out of the window. Usagi pulled out her transformation pen and transformed into Sailor Eternal Moon. She held her hands in front of the broach on her chest, and watched it slowly emerge. The crystal formed into a silver key and a blinding light covered the entire area. The light disappeared as soon as it came, taking Usagi and Gohan with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (This happens at the same time as Gohan and Usagi's scene.)  
  
Usa flew across Black Forest in search of Gohen and Pan. They've been missing ever since Ami and Rei were captured by Alexandrite. She frantically looked around until she spotted two small figures in a canopy of trees. She headed over to the figures quickly. "Gohen and Pan! Everyone is worried sick about you!"  
  
Usa paused when she saw Gohen wrap his arms around Pan's neck and begin to slowly shake. Pan turned around and faced Usa, her cheeks stained with salty tears. Usa filled with sadness. She levitated over to them, then hugged them both. Gohen looked up, with hatred filling every depth of his soul. He flew slowly above the forest, his hair flickering gold. "HOW DARE THEY TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
His power level rose drastically and a wave of energy pulsed off of his body, shaking the treetops throughout the area. Pan soon joined him in the air. She raised her hands to the sky and the Marsian symbol appeared on her forehead. Suddenly, a crimson glow covered her body. A dark red dress appeared on her. The dress was short-sleeved, with golden Marsian flowers inscribed on the neckline of the dress. A choker with the Marsian symbol rested upon her neck. She looked at Usa, who stared at her in shock. "We must find them."  
  
Gohen nodded and turned around, only to see Goku and Vegeta floating behind them. "We know where you're going and we don't think it's safe."  
  
Gohen stared at them in shock, mixed with annoyance. "Really?"  
  
"Hai, Gohen. We miss Rei and Ami too, but we shouldn't go after them without a plan. You could get hurt."  
  
"We can take care of ourselves!" Pan responded.  
  
Vegeta looked at her with pride. "I know you and Usa there can, but I don't know about Kakarot's grandson there."  
  
The three young Saiyans froze. "What makes you think I'm Goku's grandson?"  
  
"Oh come on! We aren't stupid! We already figured out Gohan and Ami are going to be together. Besides, you had the same look of desperation on your face as Gohan." Goku added.  
  
"And Usa, you are Usagi and Mirai Trunks' child aren't you?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
Usa's face turned a deep shade of red. "Well, I..."  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked at each other, then back at Usa. "That's what we thought."  
  
"That's not the point and this should not be the subject!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Gohen fuming with anger. "I'm leaving. NOW!"  
  
He turned around, only to run into Vegeta. "You aren't going anywhere! Unless you fight me!"  
  
"The pleasure is mine." Gohen said, as he got into fighting stance.  
  
Vegeta smirked and powered up. "Bring it on."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Dr. Gero watched with anticipation as the transformation chamber door opened. Ami pulled herself out of the chamber, a new gleam sparkling in her eyes. Her short blue hair was now had streaks of light blue and her eyes were a silverish blue. She had on an outfit similar to a Sailor Scout except she had a icy blue frost design on her skirt, matching the frost design in the shape of a bird embedded in her right leg. A dark crescent moon symbol replaced the bows on the outfit and a staff in her hand similar to Alexandrite appeared in her hand. She walked to the door, then turned around and faced Dr. Gero. "I'm going to warn you, right here, right now. If you get in my way, I will kill you."  
  
Dr. Gero smirked. "Excuse me, if I'm not afraid of your threat."  
  
"Dr. Gero, I reassure that this is not a threat," she responded sweetly, "It's a promise."  
  
The transformed Ami walked out and headed towards Wise Man's room.  
  
~Wise Man's Room~  
  
"Ami" arrived, with everyone waiting. Zircon stared at her in shock at the coldness that suddenly entered the room. She felt his stare and glanced his way. Wise Man broke up their moment with his evil cackle. "Excellent!" he bellowed. "We have everyone we need to destroy that wrecked Moon Princess! Now, will the new members step forward?"  
  
"Ami" and "Rei" stepped forward and bowed. "We are here." they said.  
  
"Good. You new name, Ami, is Arctica."  
  
"Hai, my lord." Arctica responded.  
  
Wise Man turned to "Rei". "Rei, your new name will be Inferna."  
  
Rei looked at her new master. "Ok, my lord."  
  
Arctica and Inferna stood up, then walked over to Meralda and Pazinia. Meralda and Pazinia welcomed them only with a glance, then looked back at Wise Man. "I see you got new powers." Wise Man said, while looking at Alexandrite, Meralda, and Pazinia.  
  
Alexandrite stepped forward. "Hai, sir. I gave them the staves you stored inside of me."  
  
"Excellent! Now give that same power to Arctica and Inferna, then go back to Capsule Corp. With everyone!"  
  
He turned around cackling, and with a swish of his black, hooded cloak, he disappeared.  
  
Alexandrite smirked, while turning around and facing Inferna and Arctica. As if knowing what Alexandrite was going to say, they held out their hands. Staves that looked exactly like Alexandrite's appeared before them. Arctica's staff was an icy blue that matched the design on her leg. The upside-down crescent moon was aquamarine. Inferna's staff was crimson that matched her skirt, and the upside-crescent moon was ruby red. The sign of the Dark Moon appeared on both of their foreheads, as their glowed in their respectable colors. Black feathery wings sprouted from each of their backs. A blizzard sparkled in Arctica's eyes as ice incased her. She broke free, her power level higher by the second. Dangerous flames whipped violently in Inferna's eyes as a scorching inferno encircled her. The inferno extinguished, her power level increasing also. Alexandrite motioned the entire Dark Moon family to surround her. "Kill them all!" she shouted.  
  
The Dark Moon family disappeared, with Alexandrite smirking. "Everything is according to my plan!"  
  
With that, she vanished.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gohan and Usagi arrived at the Time Gates, where Pluto Deadly Scream greeted them. Gohan grabbed Usagi just in time. Gohan spun around. "Pluto, it's us."  
  
Sailor Pluto emerged from the shadows, her face filled with shock. "Why are you here?" she asked with concern.  
  
"We need to get to the Dark Moon Family!" Usagi said with urgency. Sailor Pluto's shock turned into anger. "No! I'm sorry, but I cannot let through!"  
  
"Why not?!" Gohan yelled. "Ami is in danger."  
  
"So is Rei!" Usagi added.  
  
"You are not strong enough to face them! Sacrificing yourself is a ridiculous idea!"  
  
Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan. "IF YOU WILL NOT MOVE, WE WILL GO BY FORCE!"  
  
Usagi and Sailor Pluto stared at Gohan in pure disbelief. The rage burning in his eyes matched the intensity of a wild forest fire. His power level skyrocketed, which cleared most of the fog surrounding the Time Gates. Sailor Pluto held out her staff. "If I must tight you, I will." she explained in a calm manner.  
  
"Iie!" Usagi screamed at the both of them. "This is ridiculous! We shouldn't be fighting!"  
  
"They could be doing Kami-knows-what to Ami and Sailor Pluto won't let me by!" Gohan yelled back.  
  
"That's because it is too dangerous!" Pluto snapped. "Besides, you need to-- ---" She stopped abruptly, then ran towards a Time Gate. "Just as I expected."  
  
Usagi and Gohan ran over to her and looked in the Time Gate. "Oh no! Capsule Corp. is surrounded by the Dark Moon Family!" Usagi stated desperately.  
  
"We have to leave now!" Gohan bellowed.  
  
With a wave of her staff, Sailor Pluto, Usagi, and Gohan vanished in mid- air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (This happens at the same time.)  
  
Usa flew between Vegeta and Gohen. "You guys, please! This is what the Dark Moon Family wants. For us to go against each other."  
  
"Well, the brat here isn't convinced he should stay out of danger!"  
  
"My okaasan is in danger!" Gohen exclaimed. "If she dies, I won't be born in the present and my future self will fade away from existence!"  
  
"Gohen, we will not let anything happen to Ami. She is very precious to all of us, especially you and Gohan." Goku concluded.  
  
Gohen hesitated, but finally de-transformed from being a Super Saiyan. "Fine, but let's hurry up and make a plan."  
  
Everyone gathered around, except Pan. She glared at all of them. "You act like Rei doesn't exist!"  
  
With that statement, she blasted off and dived in Black Forest.  
  
"Pan!" Gohen yelled after her. He powered up and headed towards her ki.  
  
Pan blindly flew through the dark forest, her tears clouding her vision. She finally came to a stop at the biggest, oldest tree in the whole forest. Resting upon the branches, she welcomed the warmth from the peeking sunrays to dry her tears. She looked down as she sensed Gohen's presence. Gohen levitated up until he reached eye level and grabbed her arm before she could leave. "We do care about Rei." she whispered.  
  
Pan looked him straight in the eye. "Funny, I didn't hear you mention Rei."  
  
Gohen pulled Pan into a hug. "And I apologize."  
  
Pan returned the hug. "I should apologize. I was being a jerk about it."  
  
"No, you weren't. You can't help but worry about your twin sister. It's natural, just like me being worried about my okaasan."  
  
Pan buried her head into Gohen's shoulder. "She has always protected me and this is how I repay her."  
  
"You couldn't do anything or would have died. Rei and Ami knew that."  
  
"I still feel it's my fault," Pan exclaimed as she pulled away.  
  
"Don't." Gohen answered, wiping away the remnants of her tears.  
  
Pan smiled. That smile soon turned into a frown. " I sense the Dark Moon." she hissed.  
  
Gohen powered up to a Super Saiyan. "Let's go." he said, holding out his hand to Pan.  
  
She grabbed it eagerly, then powered to a Super Saiyan as well. Gohen put two fingers up to his forehead, then transported to Capsule Corp.  
  
~Capsule Corp.~  
  
Gohen and Pan arrived at the front door with Vegeta, Goku, Usa, Gohan and Usagi there in fighting stance. Bulma and Chi-Chi came from inside the house, staring at the enemy. Alexandrite walked into the center of the space between the "good guys" and the "bad guys." She looked at Gohan and smiled wickedly. "Ami and Rei, I mean, Arctica and Inferna, please step forward."  
  
The newly transformed "bad guys" walked forward like they were told. Everyone seemed to fill with anger and hatred, especially Gohan. He shook with rage and started to run towards Alexandrite, but Goku and Vegeta held him back. Alexandrite laughed. "I wish you well, Z fighters, for you may not escape with your life." She turned around. "Zircon! Arctica! Gohan and Gohen will be your opponents!"  
  
Zircon and Arctica bowed, and then walked over to Gohan and Gohen. Arctica grasped the chin of Gohan, while looking into his eyes. "I suggest you not hold back. Your precious Ami is trapped inside my conscious and let me tell you there is no hope for return."  
  
Zircon wrapped his arms around Arctica's waist to prove her point.  
  
Alexandrite continued. "Rubeus! Inferna! Your opponents are Pan and Vegeta."  
  
Rubeus and Inferna bowed as well and headed to Pan and Vegeta. Vegeta cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I've been waiting to fight someone all day." he said, looking at Rubeus. "I guess I'll take it out on you."  
  
Rubeus laughed. "You couldn't beat me with your hands tied behind your back."  
  
Vegeta advanced towards Rubeus. "We'll see."  
  
Alexandrite continued on. "Emerald! Meralda! Bulma and Chi-Chi will be your opponents, Diamond and Sapphire your opponents are Bra and Usa. Usagi, you're mine."  
  
The rest of Dark Moon Family advanced towards their opponents as Alexandrite walked towards Usagi. Usagi glared at Alexandrite with hatred. "We need to talk." she whispered in a deadly tone.  
  
Alexandrite faked a shocked expression. "Well, aren't you cranky?"  
  
"Shut up, Alexandrite," Usagi hissed. "You have crossed the line."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"I will kill you, Alexandrite. I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but I will kill you."  
  
Alexandrite looked at her, unfazed by the threat. "How does it feel to have everything taken away from you, then turned against you?"  
  
Usagi stepped back from slight shock. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Alexandrite began to circle Usagi, glaring at her accusingly. "Typical. Why would you remember a little poor girl like me?"  
  
Usagi's widened in realization as a small flashback hit her like a tidal wave.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Princess Serenity ran outside to the royal gardens. Silver and gold roses, native to the Moon, surrounded by lush green bushed formed a crescent moon with shooting stars around it. She ran to a willow tree in one of the corners of the garden, then sat underneath. A small girl around Serenity's age stopped watering the roses and walked over to her. She stared at her in wonder. Serenity stared at her back. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked innocently.  
  
The girl immediately looked away. "I've never seen a princess before." she answered shyly."  
  
Serenity laughed melodiously. "Now you have! My name is Serenity, but my friends call me Usagi."  
  
The girl looked up, her amethyst eyes filled with happiness. "My name is Alexandrite," she said, sticking her hand out. Usagi shook her hand. "Hey, do you wanna go see my favorite place to be?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Usagi held Alexandrite's hand and ran towards the castle.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"You were the gardener's daughter!" Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Hai! I was until I had everything taken away from me! I remember that day too well.."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Bunny-chan?" Alexandrite called out. She looked around in Serenity's royal chamber, but didn't see her. She left, and then wandered the hallways in search of Serenity. Today was her birthday and Alexandrite wanted to give her a gift. She wandered into a random room, calling out Serenity's name until something caught her eye. A silver jewel glowed and floated above a diamond-encrusted pedestal. She walked over to the pedestal, her eyes wide with innocent curiosity. While reaching her hand out to touch the precious stone, the silver gem flashed red. She stumbled back in fear as the royal guards (which included her father) stormed the room and grabbed her by the hair. "Why are you here, girl?" a guard yelled. "Trying to steal?"  
  
"I was jus looking! I swear!" she pleaded.  
  
The guard dragged her down the hall and into the throne room. " I don't believe you," he whispered.  
  
Alexandrite trembled in fear while the guard threw her in front of Queen Selenity's throne. "We found this rodent in the royal room, trying to steal the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
  
"Iie! I wasn't!" she shouted out.  
  
The guard kicked Alexandrite in the stomach. "Shut up!"  
  
Queen Selenity held her hand up to stop the guard. "Why were you in that room?"  
  
"I was looking for Usagi-chan and -"  
  
"Silence! I've heard enough! To bring my precious into this is absurd!"  
  
"It's true, Your Majesty!"  
  
Queen Selenity summoned another guard. "Find Serenity."  
  
The guard left quickly and in a matter of minutes, Princess Serenity walked in with the guard behind her. Alexandrite turned around, then stood up abruptly, despite the guard holding her back. "Tell her, Usagi-chan.!"  
  
"Okaasan, I don't know---" Serenity started.  
  
"I know, sweetheart. Guards throw her out!"  
  
"Okaasan! No!  
  
The guards picked up Alexandrite, who kicked and squirmed around. "Noooo!! Usagi-chan, help me!"  
  
Serenity ran to the door, crying. " ALEXANDRITE!!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Alexandrite began to glow purple with her eyes filled with rage and sorrow. "You ruined my life, therefore I will ruin yours!"  
  
She flew overhead and powered up. "Prepare to die!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well, I'm done. I apologize again for the wait! I better get started writing now so see you later!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	13. Two Warriors, New Love 12

I'm so sorry!!! *begs and grovels for faithful reviewers* Please forgive me for not updating since March!! I don't know what happened...I got sidetracked I guess..but I hope you read and review because I truly love you all!!  
  
  
  
Special Note for reviewer Sammie: The issue with Rei and Pan being Vegeta's children will be revealed in the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Gt or Sailor Moon, so you can't sue me because all you gonna get is some lint!  
  
Reminder:  
  
'.............' means thinking  
  
"............" means talking  
  
(............) means author's notes  
  
*...........*means an action  
  
~..........~means narration  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Usagi dodged away from the thick amethyst lightning bolt heading her way. She looked at Alexandrite in astonishment. "Alexandrite-----"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" she screamed in rage. The clouds instantly darkened and storm clouds circled her. They soon dispersed, unveiling her true form. Her outfit that resembled the Sailor Scouts melted off her body. It was replaced with an outfit that resembled a two-piece bikini, the color of the darkest night. A sheer black cloth was attached around her waist by a thin black belt. It was about the length of her ankles. Around her arms were two snakes, every inch of their bodies matching her outfit except for their slit eerie yellow eyes. Alexandrite's eyes also matched the snakes, piericing through Usagi like a sharpened knife. Her long amethyst hair twisted into a long black braid. She smirked and lowered herself to the ground. "You have truly ticked me off," she hissed venomously. "I only transform when I'm the edge of destroying a planet."  
  
She laughed bitterly as Usagi lowered into fighting stance. "You foolish girl! Do you think I will fight you when you have not yet discovered your true power?"  
  
Usagi widened her eyes in surprise. 'What is she talking about?'  
  
Alexandrite levitated off the ground. "I don't want to kill you now. I want to see you suffer." She ended the discussion by pulling one of the snakes off her arms and straightened it out. The other snake slithered off her arm and wrapped around the newly formed staff, hardening into place. A small dome appeared on top. Twirling her staff, a black mist soon emitted from the dome, consuming the woman and leaving Usagi in a state of confusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (~*~ means that this part, its at the same place at the same time, but it happening to different people.)  
  
Zircon and Arctica lowered into fighting stance. Gohen lowered into fighting stance also, but looked up at Gohan. He stared at Arctica, tears involuntarily streaming down his face. They evaporated from the energy pulsating off of his body. The familiar golden aura took up most of their battle area, swirling in angry patterns. His hair swayed in sync with the energy waves. Mercy seemed to dissipate in his now turquoise eyes. Gohen looked at him with worry. Finally, Gohan lowered into fighting stance, but gave no time for exchange of insults. He sped forward, landing a solid punch on Zircon's face. Zircon jerkend back in surprise, yet quickly recovered enough to attempt an upper cut to Gohan's jaw. However, he missed, therefore leaving his stomach open. Gohan took this opportunity to start a series of combos on Zircon.  
  
*  
  
Gohen ran toward Arctica with a ball of ki in his hand. She ran towards him as well, her staff twirling around her in intricate patterns. Gohen flipped over her and threw the ki ball at her from behind. She turned around and deflected the ball of energy with her staff. "Crystal Dust!" she yelled.  
  
Large snow crystal twirled at the very tip of her staff until it formed into a whirlwind. She then pointed it at Gohen. He dodged the assault and counterattacked by using his own attack. "Kamehameha!" The golden blast soared through the air and to its directed target, but it was deflected once again. Gohen decided to enter in hand-to-hand combat, so he quickly flew over to Arctica and delivered a series of punches towards her face. She blocked them all except one and it sent her flying back into a nearby three. Arctica leaped up, blocked the incoming kick, the counterattacked with an ice punch. Gohen blocked the attack with a kick, then spun around and swept her off her feet with his other leg. Arctica jumped in time and flipped backwards. She wiped the blood off her lip from the punch she took earlier, glaring at Gohen. "Let's finish this!"  
  
*  
  
Zircon took every blow and staggered backwards, holding his head in agony. Gohan glided towards him, wrapped his arm around his neck into a headlock, and placed his knee on the crook of his back. With one swift thrust, Gohan disabled Zircon for a short period of time. Zircon crumpled to a heap on the grass, remaining still. As Gohan headed for Arctica, Zircon lifted himself, almost mechanically, off the ground. Cupping his hands together, Zircon ran towards Gohan. Gohan sensed him when he began to stir from his previous attack, but decided to wait. Zircon leaped into the air with a newly-formed ice sword in his hands and pointed it downwards as he came closer to Gohan's head. The sword was quickly deflected by Gohan's own sword, rapidly made from his ki. A mixture of gold and blue illuminated from the swords as they connected. The force of the collision drew the opponents back. They faced each other, sharing the same thought at that very instant. Revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta broke into a run towards Rubeus while transforming into a Super Saiyan. Rubeus ran as well, flames igniting on his balled up fists. When he was only a few feet away from Vegeta, Rubeus jabbed his flame-covered fists, first to the right then to the left. Vegeta dodged easily, leaned his weight to the left and punched Rubeus in his unprotected side. That blow caused Rubeus to lost balance for a moment, but he quickly recovered. Running towards Vegeta once again, he dissipated right before Vegeta, who lunged forward to tackle him. Vegeta cursed silently, not being able to sense his enemy's ki. Rubeus appeared behind him and kicked him in his back. Vegeta spun around just in time and grabbed Rubeus' foot, throwing him into the ground. He finished up his attack by throwing several combos into the ground where Rubeus laid. Smirking, Vegeta levitated above the newly-created hole. "Let's finish this! Final Flash!"  
  
The golden beam shot into the ground and exploded on contact. The sky filled with the golden light, the trees shaking and the clouds stirring. Vegeta powered down and started to fly over to where Pan and Rei were. "We're...not done..."  
  
Vegeta abruptly turned around to see a bruised and battered Rubeus. His red outfit was torn to shreds and covered with fresh blood. His body was veiled completely with bruises, cuts and gashes. Both of his arms had third-degree burns, matching the ones on his legs. He staggered towards Vegeta, using every last bit of his energy left to get to the over there. "Rubeus!" Inferna yelled. She caught him before he fell to the ground. Cradling him in her arms, she began to chant an incantation. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly they began to glow red. A vapor-like mist encased his body, and most of the wounds began to vanish. Nodding his thanks, Rubeus abruptly stood up and faced his opponent with renewed strength. "I won't let you catch me off guard like that again." he threatened.  
  
Vegeta crouched into fighting stance, but instead of facing Rubeus, he faced Inferna. "Next time, there won't be anyone to heal you."  
  
Not giving any chance for Inferna to block, Vegeta vanished, then reappeared behind Inferna, striking her on the neck. She fell in a small heap near Pan. Rubeus growled in frustration. He dissolved and materialized next to Inferna. Picking her up, he leaped back out of reach and whispered a small spell. A flame ball formed in his palm and he proceeded to place it over Inferna's heart. This woke her up almost instantaneously, causing her to flip out of his arms and crouch into fighting stance. Her crimson eyes were narrowed with alert. As she remembered what just happened, a low growl escaped her throat and she ran in the direction of Pan. Sensing her oncoming attack, Pan teleported out of the way of Inferna's flame-encased fist. She appeared back to back with Vegeta, who smirked at the entire scene. "I'm impressed," he said with obvious sarcasm. "You know how to heal and don't let your girl do it for you."  
  
For the minion of Wise Man, that was a kick below the belt, causing him to flush with anger and embarrassment. Powering up to his fullest, he let out a strangled battle cry and fly high into the air, letting himself be engulfed in raging flames. The clouds above him began to turn to a sinister shade of gray and gathered around him as he yelled an incantation in foreign tongue. Vegeta only laughed at the sight, not in the least scared or intimidated. "Did I hit a nerve, flame boy?"  
  
The eyes of Rubeus slowly turned into white pupil less orbs, gazing at Vegeta with undeniable hatred. "Watch your tongue," Rubeus sneered with a voice that was evidently not his, " Little boys like you should respect me."  
  
This caused Vegeta to power up in rage, the golden aura around him sparking and cackling with life. Pan took this as a sign and powered up to a Super Saiyan. She floated over to Vegeta only to be stopped by her possessed twin. Inferna smirked evilly and fired a prepared fireball she hide behind her back. Pan only had time to block so she held her arms in front of her face in a X and let the ball hit her forearms. Wincing in pain, Pan levitated backwards and cupped her hands in front of her. "Blue Fire!"  
  
Blue flames erupted from her palms like a flamethrower towards Inferna. Inferna only smirked and allowed herself to get hit. The flame balls when into her stomach repeatedly, only to be absorbed painlessly. Pan looked at her in horror as a dangerous realization hit her. 'She absorbs fire! Damnit!'  
  
Since fire was Pan's main element, she resorted into non-magical hand-to-hand combat. Landing on the ground and speeding back towards Inferna, Pan cracked her knuckles as she came closer. She ducked to the left, jumped up high and delivered a roundhouse kick to Inferna's head. Inferna ducked with speed and accuracy, then tried to elbow Pan in the back. Pan saw this coming and threw her weight forward to avoid the attack, turning around. She jumped once again and drop-kicked Inferna, who growled in frustration. Running towards Pan, she formed strange signals with her hands. Her body became encase with a crimson glow that emitted strongly, causing Pan to cover her eyes from the glare. The red glow became increasingly bright and ended up covering the entire area, however the light disappeared as soon as it came. Pan let the shield for her eyes down and looked around the battlefield only to see Vegeta and Rubeus fighting. Suddenly, the ground shook violently, alarming Vegeta and Pan. Rubeus smirked and began to laugh wickedly, vanishing from sight. Vegeta crouched in fighting stance, his piercing onyx eyes looking around in alert. Pan continuously looked for Inferna. The violent earthquake continued and a circular wall of flames surrounded the two warriors. The circle was soon divided into four parts by two walls of flames that intersected at the middle, leaving Pan in one fourth and Vegeta in the other. Inferna and Rubeus soon revealed their hiding place, which was high in the air. Extreme annoyance was etched in Inferna's features while humor was evident on Rubeus' face. "This has taken too long!" she spat out. "SCORCHING FLAMES!!"  
  
The flames flickered wildly at the command, stretching to the sky. A sheet of fire materialized in the sky and lowered itself onto the circle of flames. The fire intensified, causing Pan to kneel down in pain from the smoke filling her lungs and the flames lashing at her skin. Even Vegeta had a hard time, though he would never admit it out loud. A wall of flames separated the two, making the task all the more difficult. "Teleport!" Vegeta yelled urgently. "Hurry up, girl!"   
  
But what he didn't know what that Pan laid on the ground, unconscious reaching her before Vegeta's voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GUARDIAN MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"GUARDIAN MARS POWER!"  
  
The two women transformed quickly, then crouched into fighting stance. Emerald and Meralda watched them in shock, just finding out that they had a transformation. They quickly emerged out of their shocked states and prepared to fight nonchalantly as if this was a futile attempt at trying to defeat the darkness. This only angered Chi-Chi, who waited impatiently to hurry up their idle conversation and warm-up exercises. Bulma saw the vein practically protruding from Chi-Chi's forehead and laughed silently to herself. 'This is going to be interesting...'  
  
Chi-Chi could wait no longer, infuriated at the mocking the two enemies were inconspicuously doing. She ran towards them at her stop speed, which caught the two foes off guard. Jumping, Chi-Chi landed a kick directly on Emerald's face, then used her face as a hard surface and jumped once again, roundhouse kicking Meralda in the back of the neck. Emerald and Meralda went down with a loud thud, but recuperated rapidly, their anger fueling their energy. "Why you little bitch!" Emerald exclaimed angrily in her shrilly voice. "You'll pay for that."  
  
Chi-Chi landed a few feet away from her enemies, her eyes narrowing at the comment. "A...what?!"  
  
Emerald let out a high-pitched squeal of delight, but it was instantly cut off by a hard punch to the face. Emerald was once again knocked to the ground by Bulma, who remained crouched into her fighting position. She winked at Chi-Chi, then turned to Meralda. The two guardians circled their enemy, waiting for her to make her move. When she made none, Bulma and Chi-Chi charged forward, their fists outstretched and ready to attack. Meralda eyed them both, then jumped high into the air, causing Bulma and Chi-Chi to miss their intended target. Meralda pointed her staff downward, shooting lightning bolts out of them. They sprayed over the area in a shower, but missed Bulma and Chi-Chi since they dodged the bolts. The upside down crescent moon atop of Meralda's staff was enveloped in electricity once again, making another shower of bolt emerge from the staff. As Chi-Chi stopped to rest, a bolt headed directly towards her. It was too late to move; Chi-Chi stayed frozen in place, ready for the attack to bear down upon her. "No!"  
  
Bulma pushed her fiercely out the way getting stuck by the bolt instead. Electricity cackled around her body, shorting out her senses. Her blue eyes widened in mute pain and she collapsed on the ground. Chi-Chi held her hand to her mouth in shock, a mixture of hatred and guilt burning deeply inside of her. She rushed over to the fallen Bulma, shaking her desperately. After feeling for a pulse and ---to her relief--- found that Bulma was only unconscious, Chi-Chi faced Meralda with fresh determination. Her usual black eyes flickered turquoise, signaling her transformation. A powerful golden aura sheathed her body and her long flowing hair turned golden. Meralda seemed unfazed by this on the outside, but inside she cringed in fear. The Super Saiyan Guardian of Mars didn't bother positioning herself into fighting stance. She flew up with incredible speed, reaching the surprised adversary in a matter of seconds. Chi-Chi engaged them quickly in battle. Combo after combo, Chi-Chi punched and kicked Meralda until Meralda was exhausted from blocking and trying futilely to hit her. Chi-Chi floated backwards, watching the battered Meralda panting heavily. Stretching a hand out in front of her, Chi-Chi fired a weak ki blast at Meralda. Even though the blast was mediocre, it was enough the send Meralda spiraling to the ground. She plummeting into the earth below, laying motionless. Chi-Chi landed and walked over to the crater, looking down into it with amusement. "I know you aren't unconscious," she said. "Come out."  
  
Meralda limped out of the crater looking as if she was on the brink of sanity. "Electricity," she whispered barely audible. A long lightning bolt formed in her hand, morphing into some kind of weapon. The weapon was soon revealed to be a nunchaku. Twisting it all around her, Meralda crouched into fighting stance. Chi-Chi attacked immediately; She held her hands out in front. "Cross Burner!"   
  
A vertical line of fire shoot from the area she stood on, hitting the weakened Meralda directly. A horizontal line hit her also; it formed a cross and she was in the middle of it. Shackles of flames arose and clamped her down to the ground. The same happened for her feet and when this process was finished, the flames flashed with new intensity. Merald let out a blood-curling scream; her mind hazy in pain and her eyes blurred from unshed tears. The pain became too much and Meralda pass out. The flames vanished as soon as Meralda fell unconscious. Chi-Chi walked passed Meralda and straight to Bulma. Picking her up, Chi-Chi de-transformed and began to run to Capsule Corp. "Argh, don't act like I'm not here!!" an annoying voice rung through the air.   
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and turned around, bringing her magical frying pan out. "That is it!!"  
  
Emerald blinked rapidly while backing up. "W-What is that?!"  
  
"The very thing you will DIE from!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Come here!!"  
  
"Now wait a minute! I was just saying that to add humor, not to die!"  
  
"TOO LATE, BUSTER!!!"  
  
(I had to add humor; it was getting a little too serious... lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diamond and Sapphire walked towards their young opponents. Diamond stared at Usa, eyeing her from head to toe. "Well, if it isn't the daughter of the Moon Princess. You are just as beautiful as mother."  
  
Usa's crimson eyes narrowed at the compliment. "Well, if it isn't the guy who failed to entice my mother."  
  
Diamond clenched his fist, but kept his cool facade up. "Your mother and I would have made a beautiful couple if she didn't fall in love with that baka Mamoru. By the way, where is he?"   
  
"Not with my mother. That's all you need to know."  
  
"Then, I'll be looking forward to getting my hands on her as soon as possible."  
  
Usa powered up. "No chance in hell!"   
  
With that Usa launched a high-powered ki blast towards Diamond. He stepped the side casually and fake yawned, flustering Usa further. She flew over to where he stood and punched him in the jaw. He took the blow fully, but was unfazed by the attack. Usa tried launching combos, but they all had no effect whatsoever on Diamond. He smirked and launched an attack of his own; kicking her in the stomach. She blocked the kick with her right forearm, but was unprepared for the kick aimed at her left arm. The kick impacted hard, causing her arm to go numb altogether. Usa tried lifting that arm to find out that it was useless. She let out a string of obscenities and braced herself for any attack.   
  
*  
  
Bra said nothing to Sapphire; only attacked. She pressed her hand against the ground, causing an earthquake to ensue. It threw Sapphire off guard and he was knocked down by the constant shaking of the earth. Seizing the moment of vulnerability, Bra disappeared, then reappeared in front of Sapphire. She unleashed a series of combos on him, taking no breaks or chances. Sapphire blocked as much as he could, then retaliated with his own attacks. The two were evenly matched; no one got hit or got in a hit. After several minutes of trying to attack, Sapphire leaped back and wiped the thin sheet of perspiration off of his face. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Bra." she stated shortly. "Vegeta's daughter."  
  
He nodded in response, panting heavily. He was thoroughly impressed with her skill; the Sailor Scouts didn't get into physical fights in the other dimension. "I'm impressed with your skill," he voiced his thoughts.  
  
Bra looked at him in silent speculation, wondering if this was some kind of trap. "Thank you..." she answered hesitantly.   
  
Sapphire nodded once more, then crouched back down into fighting stance. "To bad you're good..."  
  
Bra smirked at this comment and returned to fighting stance. "Yea, it's too bad I have to kill you."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Finished! I'm starting to work on chapter 13 right now so that I won't take so long. Please review!!   
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


End file.
